


The Hogwarts Librarian

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: Minerva is forever struggling to keep recruiting young professors for Hogwarts, but this time she thought herself to be in luck. Now she only hoped that the resident Librarian and the newly appointed Potion Master will be able to put their past behind them. Perhaps they will be helped along by the second-youngest resident, none other than little Scorpius Malfoy. Dramione





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Dear readers and followers, I'm happy to be back with this particular pairing that I have done once before and thought I could try and do it justice in a new story again! I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to hopefully reading some reviews!

Always,

Genevieve

August 2008

The lovely summer's day was disturbed by a near silent shifting of air and matter as a woman suddenly stood at the apparition point by the large iron gate. Thankfully it had stopped raining and they were experiencing a heat wave which translated into a comfortable 20 degrees celsius in the Scottish Highlands. The grass was still damp from the morning dew and Hermione was glad for the light jumper that she had the foresight to pull over her simple grey bodycon dress.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you," the headmistress greeted her with a fond smile, her aged but still very much powerful voice welcoming her back to what she called her true home.

"It's good to be home," she hugged the taller witch tightly and pressed a kiss to he paper thin skin on her aged cheek.

"How was your vacation in Greece?" she asked, as they began the walk up towards the castle at a comfortable but nonetheless brisk pace, used to the daily exercise of hills and steps.

Hermione shifted her handbag strap higher on her tanned shoulder and beamed happily. "Oh it was wonderful! Crete was my favourite though. The rich Minoan history and the beautiful sea…and the seafood of course. I admit, I may have indulged in dining out more often than I had originally planned but the grilled octopus and the salad…I just couldn't resist," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Dare I ask how many books you brought back with you?" Minerva asked teasingly though she would readily admit that Hermione's Christmas and birthday presents were quickly becoming some of the most favoured pieces in her ever growing private library.

Hermione was well aware of her bibliophile ways and no longer felt guilty for her love of books. "Only about 25 but some are for our Hogwarts library, and some are presents," she argues, only seeing the headmistress' smile widen.

"Never change, dear," Minerva said fondly.

"What about your summer break? Did you manage to visit with Poppy?" she asked, knowing that the two women were as close as sisters.

Minerva nodded and allowed for the young woman to link their arms as they began climbing the steps towards her office. "Oh yes, she is well, still looking after her great-niece. The poor soul had complications with the latest pregnancy and birth, and the little one is strong but needs to be monitored for a wee bit longer. She should be back with us in a week or two," she smiled.

"That's good news. What about the Potions position, have you managed to find someone to replace Ambrose?" The position needed frequent recruiting in a strange deja-vu, as most Potion Masters preferred to brew fo their own business and focus on research, not teaching classes to young children.

"We did, you will be able to reacquaint yourselves this evening when he arrives," was all she said, not wanting to give it all away. She just hoped that for her sake the two could get along. She was too old to be dealing with hostilities on her staff team.

"I look forward to the mystery then," Hermione chuckled and opened the hidden passage that allowed them to bypass four floors of stairs, and cope up close to the gargoyle.

"The new password is 'thistle'," Minerva let her know as the statue automatically jumped aside for them and let them up the stairs to the headmistress' office.

They found Winky already waiting for them with a tray that held freshly brewing tea. "Winky is sorry, headmistress. But Winky saw Miss Hermeenie coming and thought you may want tea," she bowed to the two women.

"Thank you Winky, very kind of you," Minerva smiled kindly at the petite elf.

"Welcome back Miss Hermeenie," she piped up, wringing the corner of her pillow case.

"Thank you Winky, it's good to be back," Hermione addressed her and watched a beaming smile blossom on her face.

Once the elf popped out of sight, the women settled into their seats and poured themselves some fresh Earl Grey as they caught up. They were interrupted just as Hermione was leaving by the fireplace roaring to life and a couple stepping through the green flames into the spacious office.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were back!" Hannah Longbottom smiled brightly as they greeted each other with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I just arrived. Hello Neville, and Archie," she tickled the baby boy's cheek, receiving a sweet little giggle. "How was your summer?" she asked as they bid the headmistress adieu and headed down the stairs.

"Oh, it was just marvellous. Archie finally got into a sleeping pattern, so we have a bit more time and energy now," she winked at Hermione, indicating another reason for the bright smile on her face.

Hermione chuckled at her exuberance but couldn't blame them for taking advantage of some privacy after months of barely any rest. Hannah was a lovely woman, and Hermione only had the chance to discover as such once the redhead married her classmate five years ago, giving them once again a chance to get to know each other as adults outside of war conditions.

It was a quick friendship that grew between them and Hermione was honestly glad for having a young woman like herself at the castle. And while the average staff age has somewhat improves with Neville and Hermione joining them, it was still a profession most retired into, instead of starting off a career as a teacher.

The Longbottoms made a lovely couple, as Neville continued to grow into his confidence after the war with the gentle coaxing of his clever and kind wife. They tried for many years to start a family of their own but it was only last year that their Easter holiday proved to be fruitful and little Archibald Frank Longbottom was welcomed at Hogwarts with a grand celebration. Hermione often visited Hannah and the little menace on her lunch break, giving her a chance to bring something new for Hannah to read as well.

"I've planted some star grass before we left for the holidays, it should be ready for harvest in a week or two and the new Potions profession will surely be happy to brew your salve," Neville offered gently, aware how much her hip hurt some days.

"Thank you Neville, always so thoughtful," she smiled before Hannah suddenly piped up.

"I wonder who it will be. We know its a potion master, that much Minerva told us but why won't she tell us who he is?" she mused.

Hermione shrugged. "Something about reacquainting ourselves tonight, maybe we have already met and haven't seen each other in a while. I wonder whether it's someone from our time at Hogwarts. If it's Zacharias Smith and he's still a pompous ass, I just might have to drop a book on him," she mused.

Hannah snorted. "I would love to see that. It better not be him because I met him the other day in Diagon Alley and the man is still the same ass," he frowned.

"I guessed so. Anyway, we shall find out tonight. I'll see you three at dinner, yes?" she asked as they arrived at the staff quarters corridor.

"See you in a bit," Hannah waved, Archie copying the gesture adorably before they disappeared into their own rooms.

Contrary to popular belief, they all lived together on one corridor, the heads of house occupying rooms with built-in door directly to the respective common rooms they needed to monitor. The only quarters that used to be separate were Severus Snape's old quarters in the dungeons but these have been cleared out and sealed shut after the man's death, and new quarters for the potions master added on their floor.

Hermione unlocked her own quarters and cast a few dusting spells to make sure the room was clean before opening up the windows wide in every room to get some fresh air in. Everything was just as she had left it, nice and neat, the living room fireplace stacked with dry wood and ready to be lit later on. Her quarters were modest but they were all she needed, and held all that she owned in this world. The living room walls were all covered by tall bookshelves, divided into sections by type of literature and subject. Only the wall above the fireplace was left clear, bunches of lavender and camomile hanging upside down on the wall, a gift from Neville's early harvest for her rooms. She adored the smell and was happy to be welcomed by it once more. She added a new framed photograph to her mantle, snapped by one of the lovely French women she met in Crete that became her good friends by the end of the trip. They were eating some freshly grilled seafood and sipping on delicious cocktails. It was a fond memory and she chose to add it to her mantle to represent her holiday.

The war has been hard on all of them and the final battle was for many the most painful. They lost many of their friends and classmates including Cho Chang, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Parvati Patil. The Weasleys counted themselves lucky as they all pulled through and didn't lose anyone, though Fred was touch and go for a while after the wall fell on him. They managed to get to him in time however, and he recovered well in the weeks following the fighting.

After the funerals were done and the dust settled, the Golden trio however went their own ways. Spending a year on the run together has nearly suffocated their friendship, so they decided to take some time apart and see how they would do. Harry joined the Auror training that was offered to him and within a couple of years settled down with Ginny as they'd planned. They stayed in touch but mostly on birthdays and Christmas, as they rarely saw each other.

Ron ended up taking the offer to train with the Chudley Cannons who were short a keeper after the war, and his fame only grew from that day onwards, as did his taste for his adoring female fans. Hermione was sad when the kiss she has been awaiting for many years finally came, but it was too late. She found that where once she had been deeply in love with Ron, it was too late now and their priorities were just too different to be compatible in any way. He wished for a stay-at-home wife, children, and a successful career. Hermione wanted to learn and travel, explore the world like she didn't have a chance to before, and didn't feel she wanted to settle down just yet. They parted on amicable terms but haven't spoke to each other nearly at all since.

Hermione stayed behind after the final battle and decided to help Minerva rebuild the damaged castle and prepare it for the start of the next year. She was left in charge of the library and worked tirelessly to rebuild the shelves and restore some of the damaged books as much she could, taking over the records left by the late Irma Pince who was killed fighting to protect it. She restored the Restricted section and with Minerva's help magically protected the tomes from further damage, containing the more darker magical tomes that could soak into the books around them and cause a magical riot.

Minerva saw great potential in her and arranged for Hermione to take her N.E.W.T.s at the end of the summer of 1998, so she could go into whatever field of study she wanted come September. When she applied for the Magical University in London, she was immediately accepted. She gained a mastery in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and discovered her other great love, the magical archives. She volunteered in the efforts to restore the British National Magical Archives in between classes and grew to love and appreciate the dedication it took to curate a collection of artefacts and work with her own magic to protect, preserve, and contain the magical power in other objects and books. She ended up accepting an apprenticeship under the head curator and left the archives in 2003 with glowing recommendations.

She traveled for a while, visiting several European countries and ventured all the way to Australia to travel the country where her parents lived for just over a year before dying in a car crash. New Zealand still remained one of her all time favourite trips, as did Romania where she ended up visiting Charlie at the dragon reserve. He kindly let her stay at his cottage and she even helped him care for some of the dragons to pull her weight for the food that was provided for her. She still exchanged letters with the dragon tamer these days, and she occasionally met him and his partner Ionescu at the Shell Cottage for Christmas or Bill's birthday. The eldest Weasley heard of her specialisation and they ended up consulting together on a few cases, reconnecting again after the war. She actually got to know Fleur better in the last few years and they became close friends, exchanging letters regularly as the blond was currently pregnant with their third, this time a little boy, and staying at home with the little ones.

It wasn't until four years ago that she received an unexpected letter from Minerva. They had stayed in touch of course, but she never thought she would be offered a job. Minerva had unsuccessfully tried to keep a librarian at Hogwarts but the position was not very popular. This time she asked Hermione if she would be interested in coming back to the school and taking over the care the vast library required. And Hermione thought it was an incredible opportunity, so she readily accepted. She sold her properties, rented out her London apartment to keep a side income, and settled in at Hogwarts, taking reigns of the library until it was once again as well run as Madam Pince had it.

She remembered the strictly controlled environment during her study years and decided to make a few changes. Tea was allowed in the library for those who studied for long hours like herself, on the condition that they took extreme care and reported any spillage so she could tend to the books. It was instantly a hit with the Ravenclaws who put many hours into research. No meals were allowed but small snacks were permitted if the students took care not to damage the books. She had a three point warning system and anyone who caused damage more than three times had the privileges of tea and snacks revoked until the end of the school year. The library was her queendom and she ruled with a firm but kind hand.

She did workshops at the beginning of the year with every new first year group to help them acclimatise and learn how to best search for books and navigate the library, and started a book reading club that ran once every two weeks on a Thursday evening. It became popular with the fifth, sixth and seven years as the reading list contained some cool muggle fiction, and also practical non-fiction that would prepare them for life after Hogwarts. Sometimes she invited one of the professors to join them, oftentimes Professor Sarah Madill who taught the Muggle studies to provide some more context into how to best put the knowledge in the books into practice when working or traveling in the muggle world.

She unpacked her suitcase and stopped by the library, feeling the wards she had set before leaving welcoming her with a soft hum, the books picking up on the magic of their current curator. She dusted her station and the tables first, knowing tomorrow would be the real clean up day when she would dust the rest of the library gently and reconnect her magic with the restricted section. With a couple of hours to spare, she grabbed her gift for Hagrid and headed down to his hut for a cup of tea, politely refusing the rock-hard cakes with the excuse she didn't want to spoil her appetite for dinner.

She bumped into the Longbottoms on their way to the Great Hall. During the summer they pushed the house tables to the wall and set up a smaller round table in the centre so staff could have more company during meals with each other if they were staying at Hogwarts.

"Ah, and last but not least," Minerva greeted them, their conversation halting as they noticed someone least expected standing next to her.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for showing this story so much love from chapter 1! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hermione looked at Neville, quickly exchanging a surprised look. Well, at least it wasn't Zacharias Smith… Neither of them really held a grudge against the last Malfoy Lord anymore after so many years. They were children in a war, growing up on opposite sides of the fence. And the blond did pull through during the final battle and helped them defeat Voldemort. That didn't mean that if they were to be forced into interaction with the man, they would welcome him with open arms.

Hermione still subscribed to the Daily Prophet, despite it being a pile of trash. Nonetheless, nothing reflects the mood of the wizarding community as well as such a popular newspaper and one should know their enemy. For years Skeeter continued slandering her and she didn't stopped after the war with making her life difficult and publishing articles about her 'conquests' and 'boring career choice'.

It was no surprise then that when Astoria Malfoy began the very public divorce proceedings against her husband, the media was feeding the fire with their speculations on why the young marriage was already falling apart, especially with a young child in the mix. The reasons submitted in the court papers were 'irreconcilable differences'. What that meant in reality no one knew, but Hermione remembered the blond remaining stoic and silent throughout the whole proceedings, only offering a small smile to the media on the day the divorce was granted as he left the court room with his son in his arms. For some reason the gesture stood out to Hermione when she saw the photograph a couple of months ago, not really sure why.

And next to the tall aristocrat stood his 8-year-old son, looking like he wanted to hide behind his leg with all the unfamiliar adults around him. But he held himself in place, manners most likely already drilled in.

"Welcome our new Potions Professor, Draco, and his son, Scorpius," Minerva looked at her ex-students a little pointedly, out of the blond's view.

Well if that wasn't a hint, Hermione didn't know what was. Surprisingly it was Hannah that stepped up first. "Hi Draco, Hannah Longbottom," she offered the blond her hand who nodded and shook it, "and I believe you remember my husband, Neville," she motioned at her husband who stepped up.

"Longbottom," he nodded to Neville who just nodded back in acknowledgement silently.

"And our son Archie, who is 8 months old. I think our quarters are next to yours, but we promise to keep up the silencing charms so you don't have to participate in his serenades," she offered, trying to make a good start of it this time, without too much tension.

And it seemed the blond appreciated it by the slight loosening in his shoulders. "This is my son, Scorpius," he patted his son's shoulder but didn't push for him to communicate. He knew Scorp was uncomfortable and appreciated his son holding up so well.

Hermione observed their bond and could see they were very close. Draco has changed quite a bit since the last battle. He grew a few more inches to about 6'2" and seemed to have filled in a bit, still the sleek build of a seeker but clearly an adult one. His chin wasn't quite so pointy anymore, jaw more square and proportionate, and his hair was shoulder-length these days, the silvery strands pushed behind his ears. He may be a divorced wizard but he was keeping with the customs of having been married and growing the previously short tresses out. The greatest change however was in his eyes. The steely gaze was still guarded but no longer filled with disdain and so much pain. She stepped forward, not quite sure how to greet him yet.

Draco looked at the woman before him and had to admit that the years have been very kind to the Gryffindor princess. Her hair was a curly riot but it looked more managed in the loose plait. She looked healthy with the honey tan glow to her skin, and overall much more matured in her confidence and style than he remembered. Then again, the last time he saw her outside of the papers was with bruises and cuts all over both of them at the end of the final battle, so there was little to compare to. He was a little apprehensive of her approach though, considering their history.

"Malfoy" she offered him her hand, wanting to see if he would take it.

"Granger," he responded and shook her hand gently but firmly, not shying away from the contact.

Hermione considered that progress, maybe they could just be civil with each other if nothing else. She looked at the boy who appeared to be trying really hard not to fidget on the spot. "Welcome Scorpius, I hope you like it here. If you want to explore some new books to read or colour, the library will be open to you," she encouraged before retreating, not wanting to make the boy nervous.

His large blue eyes observed her silently for a moment before he piped up. "Thank you, Miss," was all he said, but it was more than he said to the rest of the adults so Hermione offered another small smile and nodded.

They seated themselves and the table was soon filled with a delicious selection of meat, fish and vegetarian dishes, a small feast to welcome all the staff back to Hogwarts. Hermione picked up the carafe with a lovely French red and poured some for Minerva and herself, enjoying the beautiful beef and mushroom stew the elves prepared, making bets on this year's cup winners based on the quidditch teams. It wasn't her favourite topic but Hermione could clearly see the headmistress adored the sport so she made the effort to find conversation around it.

Hannah passed her the little boy when she asked to help, feeding him the puree while Hannah loaded up on fish, pasta and veggies, forever hungry these days while still breastfeeding in between solid food. It was lovely to catch up with everyone, though Hermione did notice that the two Malfoys kept to themselves for the most part in between answering a few questions directed at them. They looked a bit tired, probably from packing and traveling, so she understood their withdrawal and was glad to be retiring herself after the meal.

They all agreed to meet in a couple of days to go over plans for this year and some lesson plans as well, before heading up for the night.

* * *

Draco looked around the comfortably furnished family quarters. A decent living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was all they needed though it was far from their Kensington town house. He couldn't stay living there for a moment longer than necessary however, his ex-wife's poison still hanging in the air.

Astoria had seemed like the perfect match after the war. They had plenty in common, he needed to reestablish the Malfoy family name after the war, and her family was near bankruptcy so they needed a cash infusion. After paying their debt to society for the war crimes committed by his father, Draco was left with half of the Malfoy fortune and no home, as the Manor has been set on fire by vindictive followers of the Dark Lord. It was still more than he and the next few generations of Malfoys could spend in a lifetime though, so he considered himself lucky in many ways.

He watched his father receive the kiss without an ounce of emotion other than relief that it was all over, though that didn't last long as he watched his mother slowly perish from illness two months later. He had hoped that once Lucius was out of their lives, he could set up mother somewhere in France or Italy where she had friends and could enjoy some social life, perhaps find another partner, as strange as that would be for him. She deserved happiness for what she did for their family to counteract the damage caused by his father and his association with the Dark Lord. Sadly her health deteriorated rapidly due to an unknown curse hitting her during the Final battle, and they couldn't find a counter curse or cure in time before she passed.

It was at this vulnerable time that he was approached by Astoria and decided to give them a chance. They married in spring 2000 and Scorpius joined them later that year in September. It was after his birth that the trouble started. Astoria was bored at home with their son and instead of focusing on her own business, social life or raising funds for charity as was often done by Malfoy brides in the past, she ended up seeking amusement in places no honest married witch should, especially since it involved other married wizards that were not her husband.

He had hoped to marry for love but if the fates decided that was not in his life cards, he would have settled for a partner who was a loyal friend and valued their private life and peace. Sadly the affection he held for Astoria was never reciprocated and she never shared the same values in a marriage and partnership as Draco did. Not wanting to let Scorpius hear any more of their arguments and grow up in an unhappy household like he did when younger, Draco was preparing to file for divorce. Quietly, so they could part ways in a civilised manner, and just go about their separate lives. But Astoria knew she would not be afforded much of his fortune if she agreed to settle, so she came up with ridiculous charges against him, including infidelity and emotional and psychological abuse, which he had to fight in court. And he did, though the irony was not lost on him. He had key witnesses to disprove her every word and left that day with the most important thing in the world, the full custody of his son. Not that Astoria fought him for their son, which he hoped Scorp never found out about. He was already distrustful of women and Draco had no intentions to share with him that his own mother didn't love him enough to fight for him.

This did leave him with a difficult choice to make though. His employment as the potions researcher at the Ministry required long hours of work and he had no one to help him with Scorp. No grandmother, no friends to really talk about other than Blaize and Theo who were busy with their own businesses and families and he hated nannies, so that was not an option. He could technically not work but those were not the values he wanted to leave his son with. Just because he had privilege, it didn't mean he could just languish it away. Not only that but he would probably die of boredom if he were to stay at home.

So when the position for a Hogwarts potions professor opened up just when he needed it the most, he decided it may just be what they need and listened to the fates giving him a hint. A fresh start away from London, just the two of them. New home, new friends, and Scorp would hopefully be able to continue his private studies with the vast library provided and maybe make some friends with the first years as they won't be too far from his age. If they didn't settle in, he would think of something else for next summer but for now, he was hopeful that they could have a good year here.

"Daddy?" Scorp pulled on his sleeve and he looked down at him. "I'm sleepy, can I go to my room?" he asked, not sure where that was.

Draco set their suitcases down and they had a look through the quarters and picked a room for Scorp. Draco quickly shrunk all the furniture and put it in a small box before enlarging Scorp's bed, wardrobe and toys, storing the provided furniture on top of the wardrobe out of reach. With a few charms he had the wallpaper enchanted to a lovely forest scene just like in their previous home and watched his son grow more comfortable in the new but now more familiar space. He didn't have it in him to make the boy bathe tonight so he just helped him into his pjs and sat beside him while he settled down.

"What will it be tonight then, mate?" he asked, looking through his favourite books on the bedside.

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you tell me a Hogwarts story?" he asked, always asking Draco about his time here.

Draco thought about it for a moment and nodded, choosing to tell him about the Halloween feast and the troll incident in his first year, watching the boy's eyes slowly begin to close until he was snoozing comfortably. He made sure the boy was tucked in and kissed his forehead gently to not wake him before closing the door carefully to let him rest. He cast a silencing charm and an alarm on the door as always before he looked around and got to work. His bedroom was next, once again filled with his own furniture and clean sheets, before he took to the living room and changed it to comfortable earthly tones, enlarging their book-reading sofa and his favourite armchair where he spent most of his sleepless nights with a glass of whiskey and his latest research or novel.

Perhaps seeing a bit of their home in this new place would start the day off well for Scorpius, he thought to himself as he grabbed a quick shower and slipped into bed, exhausted from the packing and traveling today. His head barely touched the pillows before he was out for the count.


	3. Chapter 3

"But what will I do, daddy? It will be so boring. Can I go out?" he asked, hoping to fly around the Quidditch pitch on his children's broom.

"Not going to happen, Scorp. We'll just have to get through this meeting and then I can take you out to the pitch, but you'll have to bear with me for a couple of hours," he said as they got dressed and ready to come down to the Hall for the start of the year staff meeting. "You can read or work on your lessons," he suggested.

"But it's the end of summer! I don't want to do anymore assignments before September. Please don't make me," he pleaded. This summer sucked. He hated this already.

"Just a couple of hours and then we can go to the pitch. Promise me to behave," Draco reasoned with him and straightened up his shirt. It wasn't an official meeting so they could forgo the heavy teaching robes they will be wearing throughout most of the year. He instead went for some casual black slacks and a grey shirt, hoping it would be appropriate.

Scorpius was a smart, handsome and usually patient boy, but then again he was in a new environment so Draco steeled himself to have more of his own patience available for his son's antics. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing by them both.

"Fine," Scorp grumbled and obediently picked up a book to take with him, though he had no interest in reading today.

So they found themselves at the large table, tea and hot chocolate being poured out. At least that softened the blow, the young Malfoy heir grinned into the dollop of whipped cream sitting atop the delicious hot chocolate. He looked up quizzically at the lady from the previous night who stopped beside him.

"Hey, I thought you might be bored so I brought some provisions," she offered him a muggle Marvel colouring book and some markers.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing at the superheroes.

"You'll have to read the plot and find out. They are muggles with superpowers, something like magic but not quite," she suggested, hoping it would keep the boy occupied.

"Thank you, Miss," he grinned, not even looking at her anymore, just leafing through the lovely thick volume of stories that had a man who looked like a viking!

Draco who has been observing the conversation silently nodded to her. "Thanks Granger, you didn't have to."

She shrugged. "I would be bored out of my mind too," she offered before taking her seat further down next to the headmistress.

Granger was still just as peculiar as she had been during their time at Hogwarts, Draco observed. Though he had to admit it was very thoughtful of her to think of his son in such a way.

"Welcome to our first staff meeting of the academic year 2008/2009," Minerva opened their meeting as they all settled down around the round table in the Great Hall with their lesson plans and notes.

"First order of business, a warm welcome to two new members of staff; Potions Master Lord Draco Malfoy who will be taking over the potions positions and as Head of Slytherin house," she motioned to him and everyone murmured a soft welcome to which he nodded, "and Miss Astrid Vidal who joins us from Beauxbatons to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," she motioned to the latest addition to their team who arrived just that morning.

Astrid Vidal was a beautiful woman, taller than Fleur even, with lovely rosy cheeks and shiny strawberry blond hair kept in a perfect chignon. Her sparkling green eyes took them all in as she got up and curtsied in greeting, in perfect Beauxbatons manners. "Bonjour, it is a pleasure to meet you all," she said with a French lilt and smiled charmingly before taking her seat again to the murmured welcome from the other professors.

Hermione observed the lovely woman and smiled to herself, glad to have another young witch on the staff. Hopefully they will get on well together and Hannah and herself will gain another member to their Wednesday wine and cheese evening. She offered her a welcoming smile when the woman looked at her, and received a small but reserved smile in return. Perhaps in a little while then once the new professor settles in.

"Now, let us discuss lesson plans," Minerva began and they went around the table with any specific requests and new suggestions to the previous plans.

Hermione as the librarian had her index ready and took any requests for literature, checking whether it was present at Hogwarts or whether she needed to source any tomes for lessons.

"We also have several new additions to our library this year, I hear," Minerva motioned to Hermione to proceed.

The brunette handed each professor a copy of a list of approximately thirty-five new additions for the stacks. "Some of these I've picked up on my travels in Greece so can be rather subject specific but there are a few tomes on history, culture, herbology, and potions," she indicated a specific book on the list she was handing to Draco, who looked at the title curiously. 'Potions of the Ancients: 3000 BC - 500 AD (a compilation of ancient brews, and experiments that were never completed)' read the title of the book and the small note next to it, and he nodded in acknowledgement. That actually did sound interesting.

"I'm of course happy to order anything we don't have here or can't substitute, as long as you give me the standard one week notice so I resource the appropriate number of books you need, if used for class," she explained for the benefit of the new professors as well. "I open the library at 7.00 am for the early risers, and close it at 8.30 pm, however I am happy to make an exception for classes," she smiled at the old professor Bloggard who replace Aurora Sinistra a couple of years ago and liked to host the occasional evening research session.

"Thank you, Hermione," Minerva smiled warmly at her before turning to them all. "Now, only two more items left and we can get some lunch. Extracurricular activities, what are we offering this year?" she looked at the list before her that was also disseminated amongst the professors.

"So far we have the Puzzle Club, running successfully for third year now. This club is for gifted students and aims to engage them in Runic and Arithmetic puzzle-solving, in preparation for careers in curse breaking or magical law enforcement. This club is open to years five through to seven, and runs once a week on Monday evenings," she read from her list. "Of course, the tea making classes at Greenhouse 2 on Tuesday evenings are running this year, proving very popular, Neville," she smiled at her ex-student who seemed quite pleased.

"Any potions extra-curriculum activities?" she directed the question to Draco.

Draco cleared his throat. "I have a few ideas for extra credit currently however if there is any interest for organised activity, I shall consider it," he said diplomatically.

"Very well. What about your book club, Hermione?" she asked.

The brunette smiled. "Of course. We will be running every second Thursday at the library, and all year five to seven students are welcome, as well as all staff," she said by way of invitation. Several of the professors murmured in agreement, hoping to join her this year.

Astrid suddenly cleared her throat and drew attention to herself. "Forgive me, I do not mean to be troublesome, but I do not see any combat and duelling club on this list," she queried, raising a few weary murmurs.

Minerva too seemed surprised by the suggestion. "We have not held a club of such kind since the Second wizarding war," she explained.

Astrid looked almost sheepish about her next words. "Well, perhaps it may be time to start one again. Just because the danger is over, does not mean we should be lax. It is an opportunity for students to channel their aggression and…uhm, what is the phrase…find their purpose," she said, having clearly thought it through.

Neville caught Hermione's gaze, looking rather apprehensive at the mention of a duelling club. Hermione couldn't help herself and looked at the blond further down the table, clearly remembering the disaster of the attempt at a duelling club in their second year. Draco was steadily ignoring any looks and checked in on Scorpius who seemed to be fully immersed in the colouring of a guy with a hammer and cape that looked like his window drapes.

"And what activities would you propose in such a club, other than duelling?" Minerva asked, wanting to hear more before delivering a final judgement.

"Perhaps some basic close-combat techniques, what to do if your wand is not in hand, and self-defence perhaps," she suggested. "Such lessons were particularly popular with the ladies at Beauxbatons," she explained.

Minerva thought about it for a moment before nodding her consent. "Very well. I shall like to see your suggestion for the club in more detail, along with a suggestion of when to schedule it in during the week," she proposed and Astrid nodded, accepting the task readily.

"If there are no other suggestions, let us close this meeting with a last item: school celebrations and events. Now, we will be hosting the usual All Hallows Eve feast on 31st October, and graduation ceremony and feast on 31st May as we always do. In addition however, we will also be hosting a costume Yule ball, as we will have approximately thirty students staying with us during the Christmas break. We will also be celebrating a couple of muggle World days, as proposed by some of our muggleborn students. These will be the World Book Day on the 1st March, which will be overseen by Hermione, and the World Health Day which is celebrated on 7th April and will be overseen by Poppy. If you wish to participate in these days, please do see Hermione and Poppy respectively," she listed and waited for any comments before closing the meeting and motioning for them to clean up their papers so they could have their lunch.

* * *

'The Greatest Waltzes Of All Time: Part I' boasted the cover of the vinyl record currently being played on the ancient record player, and Hermione hummed along the beautiful tune of Andre Rieu's version of 'Under the Sky Of Paris' as it slipped nearly into every corner of the library without being too loud. She liked to keep the record player in a corner cabinet for when she was cleaning, so the task wasn't so silent. There was something about music that made a lot of her childhood memories come to mind as well.

Her late mother had been a great admirer of classical music, as well as piano and violin music, and always had a record on in the background when they baked at Christmas or cleaned the house during the summer. She smiled fondly as she dusted the top row of the tall bookshelf with her feather duster. It was dangerous to clean some of these tomes with magic, as it could interact with the magic of the book itself. Her feather duster was a constant companion and she enjoyed cleaning the place the muggle way, manually. She was just stepping down from a tall ladder, glad to have kicked off her kitten heels, when she noticed she had company.

An eight year old company to be precise.

"Hello Scorpius, how may I help you?" she asked, seeing he was holding the marvel colouring book she gave him the day before at their staff meeting. He looked timid, like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be in the library. He was the spitting image of his father other than those soulful blue eyes with soft grey rim around them that betrayed his shy nature.

"Thank you for the colouring book. I came to return it," he tried to offer it to her.

Hermione however shook her head. "That's for you to keep," she smiled encouragingly.

"Really?" he brightened a bit. "I can read and colour the whole book by myself?"

Hermione nodded and motioned for him to come into the library a bit further. "Of course you can. I can show you where to get other colouring books and where you can read more about the superheroes," she suggested, and saw him nod vigorously.

They crossed the library to a tall shelf and Hermione asked him to wait for her as she climbed up the ladder to reach the comic book section. "Which one was your favourite hero?" she asked.

"I like Thor and Loki. And that blue lady who can change into other people," he said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and took down some of the Thor and the X-men graphic novels that could be of interest to him before climbing down. "Here, why don't you start with these. The issues are numbered, so just follow those to read them in order. Once you run out, just let me know and I'll get you the next few issues," she smiled and made a note of the novels being taken out of the library on the register sheet specifically for this bookshelf.

She kept it separately as it was not an official part of the ancient library, but felt the need to perhaps introduce some muggle classical cannon and modern novels ranging from young adult and detective novels to modern poetry and prose selection. She also had graphic novels and audio books introduced in the last two or three years, with the chance to borrow a CD player to listen to it. Another huge success were the colouring books that she occasionally stocked the shelves with. Some of the first and second years found it comforting to colour in-between studies, and she found a few of the older students occasionally taking one as well to pass a boring rainy day or de-stress.

Scorpius was looking at each in awe before taking a look around him. "This place is cool. I like libraries, they smell nice," he mused.

Hermione smiled. "I agree. Would you like to stay and colour in here? Maybe have a hot chocolate?" she suggested, looking at the ominous dark clouds outside.

The heat wave didn't last very long here in Scotland and they were back to a slight chill in the air as the last summer rays left and the grey skies were beginning their rule.

"Can I, Miss? Stay and have a hot chocolate?" he asked, looking at the lovely polished wooden tables around him.

"You may," she corrected and saw he nodded in understanding before scrambling to one of the tables excitedly.

She called on Winky and asked if they could have a hot chocolate and a pot of Earl Grey before realising something. "Scorpius, does your father know where you are?" she asked.

The boy thought about it for a moment. "He is busy with lesson plans and told me to occupy myself. I am not to run in the halls or to hex Peeves if he makes fun of me," he shrugged, repeating his father's words, not really sure who Peeves was and why he would want to hex him.

Hermione nodded and headed for her desk, trying to hide a smile. The aforementioned poltergeist was currently sulking on the fifth floor because the Bloody Baron told him off for interrupting his musings. She was glad nonetheless that the boy did not come in contact with him. She picked up a small parchment and her favourite fountain pen to write a quick memo before sending the folded parchment to the new Potions Professor through the floo system.

She picked up the large, heavy library index and carried it over to where Winky was serving her tea at Scorpius' table. "Would you mind if I join you?" she asked and sat down when the boy shook his head and continued to read.

Below them in the dungeons stood Draco Malfoy in the potions classroom, getting rid of the damp on the walls and the nondescript jars of brown liquid on the shelves. The place needed a clear out and he triggered some of his godfather's spells when he tried to remove the items from the office. No wonder no one cleared the rooms out in ten years, they didn't know the counter curses to most of the grey spells that were mostly known in the pureblood families. So his task began, clearing the place out and making it more habitable in between finalising lesson plans. The floo in the office adjacent to the classroom roared for a moment and he wondered whether he would have a visitor but a small rectangular parchment rolled up into a thin scroll sailed through the air and stopped just before his face, hovering in the air until he picked it up, cancelling the enchantment on it. The writing was somewhat familiar, curvy with slim loops but neat and straight.

_Scorpius is safe, exploring the library. I'm happy to watch over him until dinner if you are busy, and will bring him down to the Great Hall just before 6. Let me know if you need me to send him your way instead._

_H.G._

His lips curled into a curious smile. He should have guessed, his son loved to read and it was only a matter of time before he was drawn to the three floors worth of books and scrolls. He did wonder though why Granger was so amicable. It was not as if they were ever friends, more so he was the reason why her years at Hogwarts were worse than they needed to be. But here she was, civil with him and kind to his son. Perhaps it was time to do the thing he should have done the moment they came here…..

* * *

**AN: What wil Draco do? And will Astrid fit in at Hogwarts? Read and find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

She panted as the narrow path took a twist and the gradient became more severe, making her really work her thigh muscles. She took a moment to rest and enlarged her water bottle, taking a few small sips to wet her lips before continuing. She loved the grounds and when it didn't rain or snow too heavily, she was out running a well-trekked path by the Forbidden Forest at least twice a week. Other times she liked to go for long walks, especially during the winter when the cold was bitter and she got a work out just taking an hour's walk around the castle in the two feet deep snow. Sometimes she was joined by some of the students but mostly she ran too early for anyone else to be awake, and today was no different as the sun was barely rising on the horizon and it was only a few short minutes after five in the morning.

She let her messy curls down for a moment and twisted them up tighter to be held by the hair clip and not escape again. A few errant shorter strands framed her sweaty flushed face but she pushed them behind her ear and wiped the sweat off on her black long sleeve t-shirt. She was just about to set off again up the stone steps and back to the castle when she heard panting and long, running strides. She whipped out her wand from her thigh holster and cast a protective spell around herself, eyes sharp and wand pointed at the approaching figure.

"Malfoy?" she asked in surprise, her wand remaining raised.

He paused at seeing her, his cheeks flushed and silvery locks held tightly in a short ponytail with a hair tie at the nape. "Peace, Granger….I mean no harm," he raised his empty hands in a sign of surrender.

Her sharp gaze narrowed slightly. They were near the Forbidden Forest, early in the morning, in the grey foggy weather. Constant vigilance and all… "What did I call you in our third year when I broke your nose?" she asked. Only four people other than themselves would know this. Two of them wouldn't be anywhere near here and Crabb and Goyle both received the kiss. So it was just them who had this memory.

Draco dropped his hands. "You called me a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach," he said clearly. As if he could ever forget that memory. Her right hook was bloody effective.

Hermione nodded and holstered her wand. "I didn't know you run," she observed.

Draco shrugged, rolling up the sleeves on his grey long sleeve top that matched his slim fit joggers. "Sometimes, when I can't sleep," he admitted before nodding up at the steps to see if she wanted to run with him.

Hermione observed him for a moment longer before turning on the spot and setting a brisk but comfortable pace to which he synchronised his own stride after a few moments. "Scorpius?" she asked in between breaths.

"Still sleeping. He knows…if I'm not there…I'm out…and I left a note…" he explained. "Besides….he's too busy….reading those….what are they called?" he asked, looking at her as they slowed down and began climbing the steps at a fast pace instead to start cooling off.

"Graphic novels…very popular…with muggles…." she explained, raising her hands to hold onto her aching waist. This blasted hill was always her undoing. "Some of the older issues…sell for…thousands of pounds..in the muggle world…" she explained as they caught their breath a bit and slowed down their walk until they reached the wooden bridge. Hermione squatted down to stretch out her legs and do a set of squats before rolling her shoulders. "They are considered valuables, and there are whole fandoms developed around them. TV series, films, cartoons…they permeate muggle culture," she added.

"He likes the Viking ones," Draco bent his arm at the elbow across his chest and rotated his shoulders to stretch out his upper body. "He's always liked Vikings. I bought him a book on their mythology and it is one of his favourite books. So thanks for that, and for looking after him yesterday. He likes the library and will most likely gravitate towards it, so I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him," he admitted.

Hermione smiled as she straightened up from touching her toes and began walking on the bridge. "He's a lovely boy. Shy, but I can understand why," she said frankly, ever honest though diplomatic.

Draco remained silent for a moment, hands in his pockets as he walked beside her and expression pensive before finally doing what he wanted to do the previous night. "I realise I never apologised to you," he finally said, words clear but his voice soft, as if he were reflecting on the many years they've known each other but never really actually knew each other.

"I don't know why you would. We were both children, though mind you I was less annoying than you," she snickered.

Draco raised a brow. "Less annoying? With your hand in the air and constant lexicon verbatim word vomit… Oh please, I may have been a prat but you were a right nuisance," he grinned, though the words carried no heat or malice.

Were they actually managing to not only be civil but engage in teasing banter? Hell hath frozen over and the end was nigh, certainly….

"A prat? You think you were a prat? You were an absolute nightmare with your boasting and bullying, Draco Malfoy. Slytherin sex god my ass," she snorted, looking up into those mischievous grey eyes that never really looked at her with such humour before.

"In my defence, Pansy came up with that one and I wouldn't believe everything you heard about me," he admitted. He may have had his fun but he was nowhere near a god, much less a sex god at that age. Thinking back he spent more years battling depression than being sexually active… "I do think though in retrospect that despite both of us having a role to play, I didn't have to be so needlessly cruel to you. And what Aunt Bella did to you in our Manor-"

"The less said about that, the better," she shook her head, not wanting to breach such a dark topic on this morning. Her run brought her mind some peace, she didn't want to burden it with memories. Her hand did instinctively reach for her forearm though, to rub the still bright pink word carved in with the cursed blade. She didn't hide it, wearing it as a reminder to herself and others that they were all imperfect and peace did not always reign their society.

Draco paused but nodded. "I am sorry though, and I hope you can accept my apology," he said as they paused at the other end of the long bridge, close to the main entrance. He extended his hand out in a peace offering and waited.

Hermione observed him for a moment before shaking his hand resolutely. "Apology accepted. Though if you do something to lose my trust this time, I will turn you into a ferret and string you up to the Whomping Willow by the tail," she warned.

Draco accepted with a grin and they headed inside the castle to warm up and get ready for breakfast. They parted ways at their respective quarters and Hermione found herself smiling as she headed for the shower. A part of her will always remember the cruel words he spoke to her when they were younger. There was a lot of history between them but somehow the only thing that really still stung was the hideous slur Malfoy called her ever since their first year. The word that was forever carved into her flesh with a cursed dagger and never fully healed, remaining angry and irritable. It still bled when the nightmares haunted her, though that was now thankfully much less often than in the months following the final battle.

Mostly she gave as good as she got though so she didn't blame the fights and verbal abuse they hurled at each other solely on the blond. Despite the old hurts, maybe they could get along fine as adults if they managed to not squabble. On second thought, that was unlikely, she mused as she striped off and stepped under the steaming shower stream to wash off her exertion. Either way, perhaps they will manage to be civil this time. It was always good to have another friend at the castle.

**1st September 2008**

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. It truly is lovely to be back and see you," she offered a small smile as she parted ways with the ghost that escorted her down to the Entrance hall. She passed the few statues and wrapped her light cardigan a bit tighter around herself to keep warm against the chill of the stone pathway.

Today marked the day of the students' return and they had a few hours of silence before them until the halls were once again filled with children and teenagers. Hermione was glad she managed to clean all of the vast library that spread across a wing of three consecutive floors, and even reigned in some of the dark magic poking its horns out at the restricted section. Her enchantments were back in place and she worked on updating the library index and sourcing books for some of her colleagues that they requested for their lessons or personal research. Today she planned to pop down into Hogsmeade for a walk and to stock up on a few stationary bits and foods for her private rooms.

The tables in the Great Hall were back to their usual formation, the larger staff table stretched a little this year to accommodate them all. She took her customary seat between the headmistress and the potions master of Hogwarts, exchanging a murmured greeting with the Headmistress before pouring herself some much needed coffee. She noticed Draco's cup was empty and topped him up, receiving a nod of appreciation in between his efforts to cut up toast for Scorpius so he could have his boiled egg and soldiers. Hermione reached for the toast as well and just managed to take a bite before the ruffling sound of wings interrupted the near silence in the hall and their owls flew in. She took her copy of the Prophet, the bite of toast nearly sticking to her throat at the sight of the front page headlines. She unfolded the newspaper and read over the short article:

_Chudley Cannons' Keeper to Marry!_

_Ronald Weasley, the former member of the Golden Trio that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and keeper for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team, is to be married this Yuletide! The team's spokesman, Hugo Morris, confirmed the rumours that have started last month when Weasley was sighted looking at rings in Roman's Jewellers, in Romania._

_Who is the lucky lady? His rekindled Hogwarts romance and girlfriend of seven months, Lavender Brown! Weasley's fiancé was spotted two days ago with her mother-in-law-to-be, shopping in Madam Malkins. Perhaps for a wedding dress? This writer will keep you posted on the wedding preparations to come!_

Hermione just took a sip of coffee and leafed through the newspaper to the business and economy section to check if there was anything worth while reading before closing it. She noticed Draco looking at her and raised a brow. He indicated his newspaper and she noticed with great surprise it was the muggle Guardian. She raised her surprised gaze to him but he merely shrugged and pointed to the economy section. Of course, the Malfoy businesses were both magical and muggle.

They looked at each other's newspaper for a moment before just swapping in mutual agreement. She sighed at the bleak headlines of financial crisis, rise in unemployment and threat of recession in muggle Britain. She read about the Labour crisis a bit more before smiling at the excitement around the upcoming Paralympics and wondered whether any wizards and witches competed in the olympics. Of course they would, squibs she was sure did, though there was probably some sort of rule around it at the ministry. It there was, she hasn't come across a book about it yet though…

"Miss?" her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice beside her and she looked to her right where Scorpius was now standing by her elbow.

"Good morning Scorpius," she offered a smile and he returned it shyly, clutching his copy of the norsemen tales.

"Morning Miss," he replied in a murmur until Draco cleared his throat to encourage him to speak up. "Uhm, do you have books like this in your library?" he asked, showing her the volume in his hands.

It was the second-hand muggle book on the Viking myths Draco mentioned, and she could see it was well-loved and often read. "It's beautiful, I bet it smells nice," she chuckled when he nodded, clearly having fond memories of it. "By books like this, do you mean this old, or about the Vikings?" she asked, wanting to get a sense of what he was after.

"I know a lot about Vikings but want to learn more. And I want to know about other nations like Vikings," he said a bit more confidently now that they were discussing his favourite topic.

Hermione chuckled at his eagerness. "Of course, we can have a look through the library after breakfast if you'd like?" she suggested.

He suddenly looked very guilty. "I'm going flying on the pitch with dad this morning, I'm sorry," he looked very torn indeed about what he wanted to do.

Hermione merely smiled. "That's alright, you'll give me a head start then. I'll check for some books for you and you can tell me which ones you like over some hot chocolate this afternoon. How about that?" she proposed.

He nodded eagerly and took his book back. "Thank you, Miss!" he beamed and scurried back into his seat to finish his toast.

Draco beside her scoffed at the headlines in the paper. "That was to be expected," he murmured and folded Ron's face in half, frowning at the cocky grin on the photo accompanying the article.

"What was?" Hermione asked, now that they've both had coffee and were once more capable of communication like awake human beings.

"The engagement," he indicated at the article. "Brown is pregnant, so I bet Molly Wesley took no time in getting her son to make her an honest woman," he drawled.

"Is that so?" she asked, the pieces now falling into place. They've been dating seven months before getting engaged and now are having a hurried wedding. How disappointingly cliché.

"We bumped into her with Scorpius at Mungos, he was attending his annual check up and she was rubbing her flat stomach and reading a pregnancy pamphlet as she was exiting the ante-natal clinic. The rest as they say, is history," he mused.

"It's a shame," Hermione commented, before realising how that sounded at his odd look. "Not the pregnancy, of course. I just hope that they are both happy with this and will walk into marriage with eyes wide open about the reality of spending the rest of your life with the person they are choosing to wed," she explained.

"I wish that was the reality of marriage," was all Draco said on the topic, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Hermione didn't comment, not wanting to raise any irksome memories of his own marriage and finished her toast.

"What about you, Granger? Not hurrying into marriage like Scarhead and Weasel?" he asked conversationally, but she could see his mood has darkened a bit.

Hermione finished her coffee before getting up from her chair. "I would first have to find a wizard that can keep up with me," she shrugged and picked up her Prophet, heading up to the library.

Draco looked at her retreating form for a while longer, appreciating the honest answer for what it was, before he felt Scorpius tug at his shirt sleeve. "What is it, Scorp?" he asked, turning to look at his son.

"I like Miss Granger, daddy," he said shyly, surprising his father with the admission. It has been a while since he was comfortable around a woman after the divorce between his parents.

Draco ruffled his hair affectionately. "So do I, mate," he replied simply, wondering when the Gryffindor princess stopped being so annoying became rather interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**2nd September 2008**

"I can't help it. Every single year, it makes me think of our sorting," Hannah mused as Hermione poured her a glass of the lovely Shiraz she had ready for their first proper catch up night and they both kicked off their shoes, settling on the plush sofa together.

"Yes, I remember you were the first to be sorted from our year. I must say, I was an absolute mess. I was so stressed about the process that I tried to calm myself by talking to myself out loud. I got a few strange looks," Hermione mused before taking a sip of wine and summoning a blanket to cover their feet from the chill.

The fire was roaring, warming up her rooms and the large storm outside has made it impossible to do Quidditch try outs and many other outdoor activities, so the students who arrived only yesterday were getting all excited and a bit restless. As the 1st of September fell on a Monday this year, the students were handed out their schedules this morning and Hermione watched the first years begin whispering about their different classes and what they wanted to see this year.

"Was it a difficult choice for the hat? I mean it barely touched my head and I was off to Hufflepuff," Hannah mused as she let her copper hair down from the elegant bun she had worn that day and untangled it with her fingers slowly.

Hermione nodded. "I never really told anyone this, but I was worried that it wouldn't be able to fit me into any house at all and send me back to my muggle parents, that it was a mistake to send me a letter. Instead, it told me I would do very well in any house of Hogwarts. It advised me perhaps against choosing the house of Salazar Slytherin, as I would be least happy, but told me that really I could go anywhere I wanted," she explained.

"And you chose Gryffindor? I always thought you would have been a great Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Hannah mused.

"I didn't, actually. I thought about it for a moment and then asked it to put me into the house that I could best realise my future in, and it sorted me into Gryffindor," Hermione chuckled. "I think because I was brave enough to ask for what I wanted, it had decided that that would be the best place for me to be."

"And as it turns out the hat was correct," Hannah chuckled.

"Well, that is debatable. If I had been a Ravenclaw, my studies would probably be a bit more normal," she shrugged with an amused smile.

"Right, and Voldemort would still be alive because you wouldn't have been there for Harry and Ron to actually survive," Hannah waved her off. She always felt that the two male parts of the Golden Trio got a lot of the fame, but the brains of the whole operation were left out. Hermione really needed to get more credit.

Hermione merely sipped her wine. "Who knows what would have happened. If you're supposed to cross paths with someone and be a part of their life journey, you will," she mused, a belief she inherited from her mother. She was a highly rational person of course, but there was a prevalent belief in the fates in the wizarding community and over the years she came to appreciate the fact that perhaps there was something to it after all, as some things neither science nor magic could explain.

"Like with Draco Malfoy?" Hannah asked with a grin. "I see you get along well with little Scorpius. You know what they say, a path to a parent's heart is through their child," she pointed out.

"Han! As if!" she snorted. "We're civil with each other and he did apologise for being a prat during the war. But honestly, I don't think I know the man at all. Don't get me wrong, he's still sarcastic and quick-witted, but no longer cruel or so depressed. And his son is lovely, but I am just a librarian who is helping him discover his own knowledge and potential. So don't go reading into anything," she tutted.

There was a knock on her door and Hermione got up, padding over to the door on stockinged feet to check who it was. On the other side stood Astrid Vidal in a lovely sage green cashmere sweater dress, her hair in a perfect signature chignon. Hermione thought that she was either one of those people who were stylish no matter what the activity was, or that she was perhaps nervous about the first meeting and wanted to make extra effort.

"Welcome, you look lovely as always," Hermione smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

"Merci," Astrid offered a small smile, much less reserved than the one she offered the first time they have met. "I brought some wine, too. You said you usually have wine or warm cider?" she asked hoping she got that right.

"Oh yes, thank you! We usually take turns in getting some. I have a bottle open if you like Shiraz?" Hermione motioned to the bottle as they stepped closed to the sofa.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely," she smiled and accepted a glass after greeting Hannah as well. "So is this like a…weekly meeting for you?" She asked as she settled into the free armchair, not quite sure from the invitation.

Hermione nodded, offering her a spare blanket which was gladly accepted. "We just like to get together once a week to catch up if we can. Sarah usually joins us, but she is battling a migraine, so she couldn't make it tonight. And Minerva occasionally joins us for a night cap as well, but she is still busy with the start of the year administration, I don't envy her the task," she explained.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "I must say it is strange comparing Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, they are two very different schools," she mused, hoping she wasn't interrupting their conversation from before her arrival.

"I can't say I've ever been. Will you tell us more about it?" Hannah asked curiously, hoping to get to know the woman a bit better.

"Well, where to begin?" she asked conversationally before describing the feeling of being utterly one with nature in the mountains, surrounded by stunning gardens that reflected the seasons and provided them with fresh produce and fruit for the picking during the summer and autumn months. It sounded like a beautiful castle full of many nationalities, languages, a centre for art and culture as much as for learning about potions and combat. She had them enthralled with tales of the many wonders and activities in no time. "Oh and we have…uhm…quel est le mot…sculptures de glace?" she asked, frowning delicately.

"Sculptures of ice? You have ice sculptures in your Great hall?" Hermione asked in wonder. They sure had one or two during the yuletide period here at Hogwarts, but ice sculptures lining the hall all year round? Unheard of.

"Oui, that is the one," she nodded. "It is a favourite place of mine, but sadly there were no positions free at the school when I wished to apply, and they considered me too young to teach. I thought I would come here and get some experience first," she explained.

"And how are you finding it?" Hannah asked curiously as she got up to open the second bottle Hermione left on the table to top up their glasses.

"Bien, mais the weather is so troublesome! I like to go for walks but this rain is no good for the hair," she frowned at the dark clouds and storm outside.

"I miss running too. Maybe if you want a running buddy in the morning, you can join me," Hermione offered in invitation, liking the first impression of the young woman.

"I would like that," Astrid offered with a smile. She felt welcomed by the two young women and started to believe that maybe she was going to settle in well here at Hogwarts.

**4th September 2008**

"Good afternoon, madam," Hermione was interrupted from reviewing the index and looked up to see the smiling face of Camille Deardon, a bright sixth-year Hufflepuff.

"Camille, it is good to see you. I see you have a lovely tan. Italy this year?" she asked and motioned for the young woman to walk with her as she picked up a few returned books and headed into the library to return them to their correct place.

"Turkey, actually. We taught English in Istanbul and managed to see a lot of the local history," she beamed, having traveled with her boyfriend, a seventh year Ravenclaw, for the past two years to experience more of the world and different cultures.

"Sounds wonderful. I should look into Istanbul, I've always wanted to visit Hagia Sophia," Hermione mused as she stopped beside row 13 A and sent up a couple of books into their place. "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I came to ask what the book is going to be for next week's Book club meeting. I was going to read it over the weekend," she admitted.

"Ah, I forgot the posters haven't yet been distributed in the common rooms! I will have to do that tonight," Hermione admitted.

"I am happy to do that for you, Madam," Camille offered helpfully.

"That is very kind of you, thank you Camille," Hermione smiled at her kindness. "Would you please distribute these?" she asked and summoned the posters she made earlier and handed them over. "We will be reading Virginia Woolf's Orlando. It's one of my favourite novels, and has some interesting themes to explore."

"Who is Orlando?" Camille asked.

Hermione smiled, thinking how to best phrase it. "Think of him as a fictional version of Woolf's close friend and lover, Vita Sackville-West. If you'd like to find out more about their love story, I have a couple of biographies of Woolf's to lend you," she suggested.

"I would like that, Madam," she said excitedly, not having read any Virginia Woolf before.

Hermione helped her take out the two books and thanked her once again for distributing the flyers before heading back to her desk. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was nearly five, so she readied the handouts she prepared earlier and drank the last of her tea before the last batch of first years was guided in.

Throughout the afternoon, the heads of house brought in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years in small groups for their induction to the library and research. The Gryffindor group was the largest and the loudest this year, as nearly every year. The Ravenclaws were fascinated and immediately made plans to spend more time in the library, and made copious notes despite their handouts. The Hufflepuffs were lovely as always, respectful and soaking in all the information as they walked around. She already knew they could expect great things from some of the first years, who despite being so young showed incredible potential. Slytherins were her last group, right before dinner, and she knew they would likely be her smallest group as well.

And just as she readied the table she would seat them at, Draco walked through the door with a small group of five Slytherins and his son Scorpius.

"Madam Granger," he offered in greeting though the corner of his lips seemed like it wanted to raise into a smile at the necessary formalities in front of the students.

"Professor Malfoy, thank you for bringing them in. Hello, Scorpius. Are you joining us today?" She asked kindly. The boy nodded, a bit shy around the first years but he was easily tall enough already to start blending in with them, so she hoped he would grow comfortable with them. "Very well. Why don't you all take a seat and take one of the handouts on the edge of the table while you do," she indicated before Draco stepped closer to her.

"Sorry for the addition. He wanted to get the induction with the others so he could search for his own books," he explained in a murmur to not be overheard.

"I don't mind at all, it makes the group livelier," she offered. "I'll send him with the rest of the students down to dinner when we're done," she promised with a small smile.

"Thanks, Granger. Appreciate it," he nodded in farewell and headed off.

Hermione turned back to her group and smiled at the small faces before her. "Welcome to the Hogwarts library. Today we will cover the layout and different sections in the library, how to search the stacks, the rules of the library, and we'll do an example exercise of how to search your content for an assignment," she went through the agenda before giving them the tour and getting into the activities she had planned for them.

They finished a few minutes after six, so Hermione guided them downstairs to the great Hall for dinner. They were nearly at the door when she felt Scorpius tug on her sleeve. "Why don't you go ahead," she suggested to the first years and waited for them to be out of earshot before turning back to Scorpius. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thank you, Miss. I like your library. Can I come in to study tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course you can. I'll set you up a table near my desk if you'd like?" she proposed.

He nodded eagerly. "And I can have hot chocolate?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she chuckled. "Just check with your dad that he is happy for you to stay in the library with me, and I will see you in the morning," she motioned for him to go off to dinner.

"Are you not coming, Miss?" he asked, confused.

Hermione shook her head. "Not tonight, I already have plans. But I will see you for breakfast and we can head into the library together," she promised and with that sent him off before heading up to her quarters.

The moment the door closed, she rubbed her aching temples and let the melancholy she felt throughout the day fully overtake her. Winky was kind enough to leave some chicken noodle soup on the coffee table in front of the roaring fire, and she was grateful for the closed blinds that muted the last of the sunlight outside.

What surprised her was the bottle of elven wine, a headache potion, and a small note that was next to the vial. She sat down and picked up the note that held her name before flipping it open and reading the short message inside.

_Longbottom mentioned this may come in handy tonight. You must miss them, I know I miss my mother sometimes. If you feel up to company, I'll be in the lab tonight brewing and wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands to help with the dicing and shredding. Promise not to be too much of a foul, evil little cockroach._

_D.M._

She smiled despite herself and her dark mood. Apparently either Hannah or Neville noticed her mood at breakfast and shared why she was not her usual sunny self.

This year marked the 10th anniversary of her parents death. Of all the things that could have happened and despite all the danger having a witch for a daughter posed to them, Monica and Wendell Wilkins were killed in a mundane car accident by a tired driver. Of course he came out of the collision with a few scrapes and bruises, but there was no helping her parents that died nearly immediately. Hermione only received the news because she had an alert set up on Australian news to notify her if their names came up. When she read what had happened, her heart broke a second time for saying goodbye to them forever. She knew they would never know her, and never be a part of her life again after she altered their memories. There was no going back, no memories to restore, they were just gone. She was gone. But she expected to at least know that they led happy lives without her for years, not just a few months after the war.

It took her a while to come to terms with their death, especially as the news came during her first week at the University when she was settling in and making a new life for herself with her studies. But eventually she pulled through and remembered their lives once a year on this early September day.

Hermione decided against wallowing in her gloom this year and after her soup was nearly gone, she grabbed the bottle of wine and flooed down into the dungeons to the Potion Masters laboratory. Draco was already standing at the tall table, sleeves of his grey shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing smooth pale forearms, the dark mark once marring the flesh long gone.

"You came," he commented but did not look up from the bicorn horn he was crushing with practiced ease in the mortar.

"I don't know what possessed me," she offered with a minute smile before setting down the wine on the corner table for edibles and poured them each a glass.

"Trying to get me drunk, Granger? All you had to do was ask," he smirked but there was no malice in his gaze. Perhaps in his own way he was trying to be supportive by providing her distraction.

And Hermione knew that. "I thought you would appreciate a more Slytherin tactic - a slow, alcoholic persuasion," she took a sip from the delicate burgundy liquid and hummed. "It is delicious, thank you," she added before stepping closer to the bench.

"You're welcome. I get my supply from a French seller. If you tell anyone my source, I will have to kill you," he offered with a grin and handed her the mandrake rook.

"I would like to see you try," she flipped back and looked at the ingredients, recognising them and the process as the Pepper Up Potion preparation. "What's the batch size?" she asked.

"Eight medium-sized cauldrons. Poppy is already running out and has a list of other salves and potions that need to be topped up. Are you as good with potions as I remember you to be?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I still brew my own a lot of the time," she admitted, a habit she kept since the war, trusting her own brewing skills above an unknown brewer and seller.

"So do I," he deadpanned though his grey eyes were lit with humour. "If you can help me prepare the ingredients, I can then oversee the brewing and you can start on the sleeping potion on that bench, if you want?" he suggested.

"Sure," she said a bit softer, actually glad to have gotten out of her rooms and that her hands were being kept busy. She picked up a spare apron and tied her voluminous curls into a tight bun to make sure it wouldn't escape and contaminate her bench.

They barely spoke a word to each other for the next four hours, other than confirming quantities and processes around the potions. The bottle of wine was long finished when they cleaned up the bench and Hermione labelled the last of the vials.

Once her hands were washed, she turned to look at the Potions Master who gathered his black teaching robes and motioned for her to proceed him out the door. They walked up the staircases to the teachers quarters in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, more of a companionable silence after a long day of work.

"You could let fifth through to seventh year female students brew their own pain potions," she suddenly said, as they were climbing the last staircase.

"Why would I do that when they can go to the hospital wing?" he asked, not even sure where the suggestion came from.

"Because it helps them perfect their brewing skills, as there is a lot of different ingredient processes involved in the brewing of the potion. And they will be able to learn to brew different strengths of the potion for their personal needs," she explained.

"I'm still not sure I understand, Granger," he frowned. Why would they need their own pain potions?

"Maybe not as an extra credit or an organised activity but they could brew their own potions every month, or two if they make a bigger batch?" she proposed, giving him a hint. Female students…brewing monthly pain potions…

It finally clicked and he considered the suggestion. "That's actually not a bad idea. It will make them realise that mastering basic potions is much cheaper and convenient for domestic use," he nodded. "Thanks Granger, I don't believe that would have crossed my mind," he admitted.

"Just trying to help. Thanks for tonight, Malfoy," she said as they stopped outside her door.

Draco merely nodded in acknowledgement. "We all have our demons," he said simply before heading for his own quarters. "Night, Granger," he offered over his shoulder to which she waved before they both turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Dear readers and followers, thank you for showing this story so much love and for your patience with the slower-than-usual updates! Life is getting very hectic but I hope to be posting more regularly once life settles down. As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the next chapter.**

**Always,**

**Genevieve**

* * *

**30th October 2008**

Hermione smiled at the gathered group of students from years five to seven, seeing their excitement at the class ahead of them. As the autumn got under way and the weather worsened, a lot of students began moving their activities from outdoors to inside the castle, and the extra-curricular actives and clubs organised by their professors were proving very popular this year. Hermione regularly had at least fifteen students at her book club, but his Thursday she was doing a favour to the DADA professor.

Astrid proved to be a great colleague, a talented professor who was quickly becoming favourite amongst the students, and a good friend to Hermione and Hannah. The Hufflepuff has lately been quite busy with her ever growing son who was struggling with a dairy intolerance, so it's oftentimes given Hermione a chance to get to know Astrid much better. The French woman fit right into their little group.

Another popular choice with the students was the new Potions master who was, unlike his many predecessors, actually not showing any favouritism to his own snakes in Potions classes, and treated all fairly. He became quite popular with the older students who were now able to brew their own potions and if they asked politely, even practice potions for their exams with his supervision once a week. His son was a permanent presence in the library right from the start of the year, and actually made friends with some of the first years so his stay at Hogwarts was much more comfortable as well. He was getting through her collection of graphic novels rather quickly so Hermione had to resort to ordering some more and it proved to be a popular choice with the older students who enjoyed a bit of Marvel and DC Comics themselves. He was missing amongst the gathered students tonight, as he was too young to witness his father duel this way.

"Attention, everyone," Astrid clapped her hands to silence the crowd around her. It seemed that the duelling club was becoming very popular, as this was only the third meeting and they had to move it to the great hall to accommodate all the attending students. Tables were turned into tiered seating that lined the room and over a hundred students were talking excitedly when they spotted the additions today.

"Attention," Astrid said more sharply and a complete silence fell over the room. "Bien. Today's duelling club will be a little different. We have the honour to welcome two magically highly skilled war survivors, who fought in the Final Battle of the second wizarding war. I am sure I don't have to introduce the two war heroes, Madam Granger and Lord Malfoy," she motioned at the two of them and the hall broke out into applause accompanied by whispers. Not only was their war effort recorded in the story of the Second World War, their school animosity was legendary and neither of them was surprised to see that everyone wanted to see the two of them duelling.

"Today's session will consist of a duel and close-combat demonstration by our guests, and then you may ask them questions related to duelling techniques and combat. Any questions before we begin?" she asked and saw a hand raise. "Oui, Monsieur Bellamy?" she motioned for him to go ahead.

"Are there any rules on what curses are not allowed? Or is this going to be just for show, Miss?" he asked.

"Bien, good question," she nodded and raised her wand, creating a large powerful shield around the rows of seats. "I am raising a protective shield for both sides of the hall. You will notice those blue crystals set up on the floor around the seats, oui?" she pointed to the floor. Every five feet was a lovely blue stone roughly the size of a fist, all the way around the tiered seating, and they were all aglow. "These are magical enhancers, they will sustain the shields around you all against any curses that will fly around. That is not to say if you do see a fault of anything falter, remain on your toes and raise a protective shield yourself before calling me over to reinstate your protection," she clarified and received nods from all around the room.

"Good. As for the rules," she turned to her two colleagues. "No unforgivable curses of course, and no curses that we do not know a counter-curse to. Other than that, I ask that you consider this not as exercise but as a real-combat situation," she asked of her colleague and received two nods of agreement. "Perhaps you may wish to get ready," she motioned at the corner of the room by the staff table where she had raised a folding screen to allow them to prepare.

Draco motioned for Hermione to proceed him and they went around the screen, instantly starting to work on their attires. Draco took off his heavy teaching robes and transfigured his white shirt into a simple white t-shirt for comfort of movement. He kept his slacks but transfigured his shoes into a pair of black sneakers to be able to run and roll with the punches that he knew Granger was very much capable of.

Hermione for her part made sure her hair was plaited firmly and out of her face before pulling out her extendable little beaded bag and summoning her old pair of comfortable jeans and a grey sweater. She waved her wand and the clothing fit her form nicely, the skirt and blouse she had been wearing folding neatly over her forearm. Lastly she summoned her favourite pair of Sketchers that she liked to run in, and switched them on instead of her kitten heels. She had considered wearing her usual running attire but a duel didn't often occur in a sporting setting so casual attire would do.

"Well, that's us kitted," she observed as they both began stretching.

"I know this is supposed to be a real duel and combat, but any other rules or requests?" he asked, knowing there was a lot more to consider for the two of them than for others. Old battle wounds still sometimes hurt and they were both far too busy to be laying in the Hospital Wing for too long after tonight.

"I haven't been in close combat position in a while, but feel free to go full pelt. If you do remember, my left hip is occasionally tender but I should be fine. Don't mind my forearm, it might bleed," she indicated to the ugly cursed word carved into her skin.

Draco nodded. "I'm fine but mind my left wrist if you could, I had a complicated break and while it's healed, it still gets a bit sensitive," he explained. "Looking forward to throwing a few hexes in, maybe getting your feet from under you," he grinned, the competitive spirit strong within them both.

"You wish, Malfoy," she replied with a toothy grin before they stepped out from behind the screen into the silent hall.

Every one of the students was waiting with bated breath on how this was going to go, and Astrid made sure her protection shields were in place before stepping away from the centre of the room to sit in the first row to give them enough space. A large rectangular mat was set up on the cold stone floor for which Hermione was glad, as it would be kind to their joints and bones if they got to rolling around.

They walked to the centre of the room and turned their backs on each other, taking precisely ten measured steps before facing each other once more. They flicked their wands in an elegant wave and bowed their heads slightly to each other in respect before taking a defensive position. They stood still for a moment gaging who was going to be the first to throw a hex. Surprisingly, or not so to some, Hermione threw a minor stinging hex, her lips quirking into a half-smile. Draco deflected it almost lazily, quirking a brow. The exchange drew a few chuckles from some of the elder students who could see the friendly foreplay happening. And so they began flexing their duelling muscles.

A stinging hex returned, and deflected.

A well-aimed engorgio aimed at the toes, also deflected.

Shrinking spell returned, avoided by a swift duck of the head.

And so they moved from a lazy warm up to a more dynamic duel, jumping, rolling, dodging, ducking from hexes that were increasingly greyer in nature and some toeing the line of the dark hexes very carefully. After spinning out of the way of a nasty burning hex, Hermione switched things up by sending an ugly but none-too-dangerous bat bogey hex and missed the nonverbal expeliarmus sent her way.

She gritted her teeth at the triumphant smirk on Malfoy's face when her wand flew into his hand and within seconds she was across the space between them and distracted him with a wandless tickling charm that had him grabbing his side with one hand, before throwing out a kick towards his hand. Both their wands cluttered to the floor unharmed but out of their reach and Draco had managed to focus his magical core to cast a wandless finite. Oh that was clever, he should have expected her to get hands on but he was ready to fight. Under normal circumstances he would never hit a lady or touch her without her consent, but this was combat so he was going to give as good as he got.

He managed to kick her feet from under her and was going to press her in but she merely rolled her body backwards smoothly and was standing back on her feet in no time, hands raised but elbows tucked to her side protectively. They didn't even realise the ongoing commentary of the DADA teacher in the background.

"That was very clever strategy. Remember, it is best to be proficient in at the very least basic wandless magic. Simple commands such as protego, expeliarmus and finite are essential to anyone's survival," Astrid commented, her voice just loud enough for all he students to hear but not to intrude on the combat happening. "If your wand is taken off you, you make any effort to gain it back or disarm your opponent to be on more equal grounds. That is however only if you know you are in a position to fight and there is a good chance of you winning. If you are a short female weighing 65 kilos and your opponent is a tall man twice your weight, you try every possible magical route. If that is exhausted, you run, as fast as you can," she said simply.

Some of the girls in the front line chuckled at her words, thinking it was a joke. The professor however put them to rights immediately. "If you think I am making a joke, you should improve your knowledge of arithmetics and physics, ladies," she pointed out, which immediately hushed the giggles. "Being pragmatic about your chances for both fight or flight is imperative to survival, combat, and duelling," she concluded before motioning for everyone to continue watching the unfolding close combat.

Hermione gasped when her breath was knocked from her with a sharp elbow into her gut and she groaned as she landed on the mat when the blond kicked her feet from under her once more. She managed to pull on his ankle to bring him down as well while she tried to catch her breath and landed a solid kick in his side when he attempted to pin her down. Draco was not ready to give up but the distraction of the pain meant the talented witch was able to get close enough to put him into a headlock.

He knew she wouldn't be expecting such a tactic but he managed to distract her, feigning trying to reach her side and instead reached for her hair with a free hand, pulling sharply. Hermione let out a cry at the yank and loosened her grip enough for him to flip the tables. And just like that she found herself on her back, with barely a second to stop him from gaining the advantage. Her wand was already rolling towards her and flew into her hand at a silent command just as he attempted to pin her down. Instead, his hand landed on her throat and held there still without applying any pressure, as he felt the wand tip pressed firmly into the top of his thigh.

They came to a perfect standstill, both holding the other in a way that could compromise survival. He could strangle her or snap her neck, and she could easily sever his femoral artery or cast an Avada. Hermione could feel their breath mingling between them from the exertion as they both panted and attempted to calm their bodies down. A humorous little thought flitted through Hermione's head, reminding her that this was probably the closest she has ever been to a Malfoy, and probably ever will be.

"Draw!" Astrid called out into the room and clapped, the students joining her eagerly in appreciating the skilled duel and combat.

Draco rolled off her carefully and stood, offering her a hand up which she accepted. They bowed their heads to each other in respect before facing the students. Astrid helpfully produced a table for them to sit on comfortably, making sure the space remained informal. Hermione was glad she was not going to be questioned at a formal panel seating, wiping a tickle of sweat from her neck.

"Thank you to our duellist for the wonderful presentation. Now, you will all have a chance to ask a question but let's keep it orderly and to the point, shall we?" Astrid suggested and watched as quite a few arms rose into the air eagerly. They were definitely going to be finishing late today, Hermione thought to herself.

And she wasn't wrong, they had the prefects guide all the students to their respective houses no sooner than half past nine that night, before the teachers themselves headed out of the hall as well.

"Ah, merde. I will miss my portkey if I don't hurry up," Astrid threw her traveling cloak around her shoulders and fastened it swiftly before shrinking her suitcase and slipping it into the pocket of her slacks.

"I hope your auntie feels better soon. Safe travels," Hermione smiled as they exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek, chuckling when Draco looked surprised that the beautiful blonde did the same for him.

"A bientôt, mes amies," she waved and headed out through the large castle door into the brisk night.

Hermione found her handkerchief in her pocket and handed it to him as they headed up the stairs. Draco raised a curious brow at the offering.

"You have some lipstick on your cheek," she explained, motioning at the cheek where Astrid left a light rosy imprint.

"Thanks," he wiped it off before handing the handkerchief back. His son was at the age when he noticed everything and had far too many questions to be adding to his curiosity with his father's relationships, collegial or otherwise. "I had fun tonight, despite the never-ending questions," he added after a moment as they walked up the stairs towards their quarters.

"It was good to duel without the war being the reason," she admitted. "I think I will be quite sore tomorrow morning, stretching muscles I don't usually get a chance to use when running," she chuckled, feeling tired but satisfied with the workout their combat provided.

"Maybe we should make it a monthly or biweekly workout," Draco suggested in his usual nonchalant manner but Hermione was very much now getting used to it and saw straight past the attitude to the genuine offer this was.

"I'm free most Saturday nights or Sunday mornings," she offered by way of accepting, realising she just admitted the lack of a social life.

Draco raised a brow. "Are you now?" he teased with an amused smile before shrugging. "That makes two of us. Next week Sunday before breakfast?" he suggested.

"Deal," Hermione agreed as they came to the door to her quarters. "Night, Malfoy," She said as she unlocked her door.

"I think it's about time you started calling me by my name, Granger," he said suddenly.

Hermione turned around in surprise at the sudden remark. "I'll start doing that when you start calling me Hermione," she pointed out.

"Touché," he grinned. "Night, Hermione," he offered instead, his lovely grey eyes filled with humour, the atmosphere between them companionable.

"Good night, Draco," she smiled and turned to her door once more.

"Daddy, how was it?" came from the open door a few feet away from them that had gone unnoticed until now.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?" Draco frowned at his son disapprovingly, but couldn't stay mad at him when the boy clearly stayed up to hear about their duel as his bedtime story.

Hermione just chuckled at the boy's cheek. She could clearly see he was his father's son. "You best head in, you're not wearing any socks and the stone is cold, you don't want to catch a cold," she pointed out.

"Yes, Miss. Good night, Miss," he grinned, still far too energetic at this hour.

"Good night, Scorpius," she said pointedly but with a smile and watched as the boy dashed into the Malfoy quarters.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am his father, you know. He should be listening to me, not you," he pointed out.

"I am prettier though so I guess it sounds better from me," she grinned that toothy grin of hers before disappearing inside her quarters before he had a chance to dispute her words.

Not that he actually would, the resident bookworm was, as usual, right again.


	7. Chapter 7

**29th November 2008**

Hermione gave herself a once-over in the mirror and made sure her gifts were all gathered in her purse before wrapping up tight in her thick grey traveling cloak and scarf. She slipped on a pair of worn but well-kept black leather gloves and refreshed the water-proof charm on her knee-high boots. Winter in the Scottish Highlands came early and the temperatures plummeted fast. The grounds were already covered with a beautiful blanket of crisp white snow, and the temperatures were well below zero. She could no longer run but instead took a brisk walk through the snow-covered grounds three or four times a week in the early morning hours. Sometimes she was joined by Astrid, Sarah, or Draco, but mostly she used the early morning hours to just think and find some quiet time for herself when she didn't spend it with Draco, stretching their muscles in combat.

Today was a remarkable day. The youngest member of the Shell Cottage was being blessed into their world, and Hermione was to become a very proud godmother, joining the ranks of godparents that included Charlie as Victoire's godfather, and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, who was the godmother to little Dominique. Now Hermione would promise to look after little Louis if anything was to happen to his parents. Louis was a little fighter. Born a bit prematurely, he had to stay in the hospital for a while. Fleur's magic was going haywire and her body sustained more strain than with the other two pregnancies as well, so Hermione suspected this will be their last.

Louis was a little touch and go for a while but he finally managed to pull through and recovered just as well as his mother. Hermione had contemplated her gift for a while, wondering what to gift little Louis as his godmother, until she realised that his loving parents would give him all that he would need now. So she decided to gift him something for his future instead, and a little something to bring him joy now. She checked the weather outside once more before pulling the heavy cloak tighter around her body and heading down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

There was barely any movement in the halls. It was a lazy Sunday morning, the weather meaning most students opted to stay in their warm dormitories and common rooms, oftentimes not seen until dinner. She left the library in Hannah's very capable hands, who was enjoying a day away from their quarters, letting Neville spend some time with their son. The brisk walk down to the gate and the apparition point was delightful, the smell of fresh snow familiar and soothing in the quiet morning.

The Shell cottage was full of warmth and laughter that day. A fire was burning in the hearth and the kitchen table was heaving with Sunday roast and several different cakes to celebrate Louis' welcome into the magical community. Hermione remembered photos from her own Christening, her mum always said it was such a boring thing to attend but necessary to do for her grandparents because that is what they wanted. Magical blessings for children were a completely different ceremony. Instead of feeling forced or too structured, the family would get together to welcome the child into their world, and witness the godparent or godparents make a vow to be a guiding presence in the life of the child. Oftentimes a small piece of jewellery or a priced object was infused with the magic of the two families the parents came from, and would be kept as a memento.

Hermione beamed with pride as she made her vow, the last to infuse her protective magic in the small gold anklet blessed by the Delacourts and Weasleys, and picked Little Louis up to put it on him. He made barely any fuss and snuggled into her warmth as she held him close as the family cheered to their health and the blessings were over. It was great to see Charlie again after a while and she had to promise to come to Romania for a long weekend in the New Year to visit the local magical archives in Bucharest and to hang out with the newly engaged dragon tamer and his partner.

Fleur still looked a bit tired but radiant with joy at the sight of her family, and nearly cried when Hermione handed her a small present from all the godparents of her children - a beautiful photo album of all the little photos she never saw before from the time Victoire spent visiting her uncle in Romania and Dominique spending time in Saint Tropez with her auntie Gabrielle. There was a section left blank for all the photos Hermione planned to add, for now sharing a few from the family's visit to Hogwarts over the summer months. It was a precious gift, well-received by the delighted couple.

After some more hot cider and far too much cake, Hermione left the cottage with the promise to respond to Fleur's and Charlie's letters soon, a smile still on her face as she apparated by the beautiful wintery beach. That smile did not last in all its delight long though. When her feet hit the frozen ground outside Hogwarts, a momentary sadness took over her as she contemplated the happiness of her friends. They all had partners or were married, some were having children, others travelling the world and adopting pets. She was happy by herself and contented with her way of life, but she did sometimes miss the companionship and the passion that came with a relationship and the love and support of a partner. A group of students heading up the path from Hogsmeade interrupted her thoughts and she answered their greeting waves before slipping through the gate door back onto the grounds.

She was nearly by the castle when she instinctively dodged a flying snowball, hearing it thump wetly into the tree behind her instead. She frowned and looked around for the culprit, her lips pulling into an amused smile when she spotted a fervent Malfoy snowball fight.

"Sorry, Miss!" Scorpius called through the field as he tried to mould another ball to hit his father with while dodging a flying snowball himself with a giggle. His eyes were bright, hair sticking out messily from under his knitted hat, and he launched his own snowball at his father.

Draco for his part seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as his son, judging by the effort he made to pretend it was difficult to dodge the snowballs, and the rosy glow to his cheeks, a testament of how long they've been at it out in the cold morning weather. "Care to join us, Hermione?" he asked with a grin, a challenging one.

The Gryffindor within her bristled at the challenge and she pulled her wand out of her sleeve, twisting her hair up into a bun and securing it safely before leaning down to pick up some snow. "You want me to join you, do you?" she asked and threw the first ball, aiming at the elder Malfoy and missing badly as he dodged it easily.

"Scorpius, help! I'm under attack!" Draco dodged another snowball from her until his giggling son stood in front of him.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll help!" he said and went to throw a ball at Hermione before pausing. "Daddy, Mandy Parkinson said I shouldn't hit girls. Miss Hermione is a girl, so I shouldn't hit her, is that right?" he asked, looking at Hermione nervously for a moment.

The adults paused, wondering how to put into words that he would understand the complex social phenomena of gender norms and equality. "Yes, Miss Hermione is a girl. Well, she is a lady, not a girl, but you get the gist," he grinned, trying to make the nervous boy smile. He was still so insecure sometimes, especially in front of others, he hoped he would soon grow out of it and gain more confidence. "But just because she is a lady, it doesn't mean she can't fight as well as a gentleman can," he tried.

"So I can hit girls? But…I don't want to. I don't want to hit anyone. Well, Mandy Parkinson sometimes, she says mean things about Miss Hermione," he frowned before realising Hermione had heard him. "Sorry Miss," he looked said at having to tell her.

Hermione chuckled and bent down to squat beside him. "That's alright, not everyone likes me and that's okay. Not everyone will like you, you should stop worrying about trying to make them like you. Mandy Parkinson will one day realise what really matters. But to explain better, hitting anyone is usually wrong, because you should be able to resolve any fight with words. Hitting someone weaker or smaller than you just because you can is always wrong, you should never do that. But if someone threatens you or tries to hurt you, you fight and hit them back, whether it's a boy or a girl," she tried to make sure he understood what she meant.

Scorpius nodded, still looking a bit uncertain, so she looked at Draco to see if he had an example to explain better. "You know the duelling we do on Saturday with Miss Hermione?" he asked and waited for the boy to nod. "Well, I hit Miss Hermione and throw hexes at her, despite the fact that she is a lady."

"You do?" Scorpius looked surprised. "And do you do the same?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded encouragingly. "Yes, I give as good as I get. Do you understand why?" she asked.

"Because you are friends?" he asked, the most logical answer.

Draco chuckled. "We are, but that is not the reason. Hermione is my equal, and we share an agreement that combat and sports are tactile. Someone can always get hurt, whether they are a boy or a girl," he explained.

"So….if Mandy Parkinson is being a cow and saying mean things, I should say first that she shouldn't say those things and not be friends with her if she insists. But if she tried to hurt me or threaten to hurt you of Miss Hermione, I can hit her," he summarised, looking sheepish when he caught his father's frown.

"In a nutshell, I guess. But you shouldn't refer to Mandy Parkinson in animal names in the future," he warned before getting up and dusting his knee of the snow. "Now then, snowball fight?" he asked.

Scorpius however shook his head. "I want hot chocolate. Will you read with me again, Miss Hermione?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Hermione smiled and tightened the cloak around herself to keep warm against the wind that was picking up.

"Thank you! I'll go tell the elves!" he ran ahead towards the castle before Draco could even object.

"He will make me go grey prematurely…" Draco sighed and offered Hermione his elbow gallantly.

"Hey, I've been greying for years," she snorted and held onto his forearm as she lifted the hem of the cloak with one hand to keep it away from the foot of snow on the path.

"Thanks for your help explaining. He has a habit lately of coming out with a question that I just don't know how to answer," Draco admitted, feeling a bit strange about not having an answer that would satisfy the boy's 8-year-old mind.

"No problem. I've only met Mandy Parkinson a few times but she bears a remarkable resemblance to her mother," she observed. Hermione would never refer to a student in derogatory terms, but she had no qualms saying that Pansy Parkinson was and still remained a nasty piece of work, and one of London's worst gossips. Some people clearly didn't grow up like they did. Mandy was the spitting image of her mother, down to the pug nose…

"Tell me about it. The gossip she spread around about my divorce made me want to wring her neck," he huffed. "We genuinely used to be friends once. She used to be a comfort to me. Then her father was promoted in the ranks and my family feel from grace. We were never the same after that," Draco mused as they made their way through the fluffy snow.

Hermione had always wondered whether true friendship really was possible for most Slytherins in their year with all the politics and family obligations. "I can't imagine what it must have been like," she admitted. "Did you remain friends with anyone from our year?" she ventured, hoping she wasn't prying.

"Blaise," Draco offered a half smile. "He's done well for himself. Contrary to his mother's teachings, he went into law and settled down with a French business woman. She is considered 'nouveaux riche' by many of our previous acquaintances, because she came from a humble background and worked hard to ear the money she now owns. But Blaise is happy, they make a lovely couple, and they just adopted to expand their family," he chuckled.

"Did they have to adopt or wanted to?" Hermione asked curiously. There was a rise in adoptions of war orphans after the final battle but most magical lines preferred to try all methods possible to have children before adopting.

"Oh no, not children. They adopted a few rescue dogs to join the three horses on their estate. I'll have to show you a picture before you read with Scorp," he mused.

"I would like that," Hermione smiled and let go of his elbow as they reached the Entrance hall, so she could spell the snow away and set a few well aimed drying spells at her boots and cloak before they headed up the stairs. "What are your plans for yule, by the way?" she asked, remembering she forgot to do so earlier.

"Do you mean after surviving the blasted ball?" he groaned. "Some of my students have been utterly unbearable, requesting weekend trips to the London and Merlin-knows-what to get their costumes and dresses fitted. It has been utter madness."

Hermione chuckled. "That too. Minerva was clear we will have to dress up as well, so I will have to look into something," she mused.

"Let me guess, you will consult a few books," he teased though there was no malice, only something akin to fondness in his smile.

"Well I am the librarian," she shrugged. "I will most definitely not be an Elizabeth Bennett," she shuddered. "With all due respect to Jane Austin, just not for me," she frowned.

"We might have a few of those. I think I'll have to go to Muggle London myself. Scorp wants a superhero suit. Where does one get those?" he asked, not really sure how to go about it.

"If you'd like, I will be doing some shopping in London next week, I can pick something up for him if you give me his measurements. Or if you want to do some Christmas shopping, you can tag along," she offered as they arrived on their floor, chuckling at the open doors to Draco's room and the sound of the younger Malfoy arguing with a house elf about the hot chocolate.

"That would be great. Someone mentioned this place..Primarco or something? I don't know, Sarah wasn't particularly helpful, she was really rather distracted," he frowned.

Hermione laughed at the suggestion. "Don't worry, we can pop in there as well if you'd like. Bear with me, I'll just go change and I'll be through to see Scorp in a minute," she promised before disappearing into her room to set down her cloak and change from her boots.

Draco just shook his head when he heard his son telling the house elf he wasn't asking for the three hot chocolates just for himself, and went to get him ready for his storytelling time.


	8. Chapter 8

**6th December 2008**

Hermione laughed at Draco's predicament, watching his son in the middle of muggle Primark shop, trying to decide between going to the Yule ball as Thor or Wolverine.

"What do you think, daddy?" he asked, looking hopeful and undecided.

Draco, really unsure what this place was, why it was so full of people shopping these cheap things and most of all how he ended up in here, looked between the two. "Well, if you think about it, one of them is a god with a cool cape and the other is a hairy man, kind of like a werewolf. I would go for God, mate" he pointed out.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Hermione said under her breath teasingly, receiving a well-aimed elbow in the ribs, only making her cackle more.

"Should I go as Thor, Miss Hermione? I don't have a Loki," he said a bit sadly.

"But you have a great dad, and I will make sure to be a company as well. You will forget there is no Loki in no time," she promised with a smile and he finally agreed.

Draco picked the suit up and held it a bit away from his body suspiciously. "I don't even want to know what this is made out of," he scoffed quietly. Of course he was wearing a tailored shirt and slacks himself, and always tried to make his son wear pure cotton if he could. This thing looked like a whole new level of uncomfortable to him.

"Hey, it's just for one night. He'll be perfectly fine to wear it," Hermione reassured him and grabbed a pack of hair ties by the till to keep her mane in. She actually liked the place to shop for basics.

"Fine, but we are getting some food after this, I am starving," he plucked the hair ties from her hand and set it on the counter with their pile to add it to their purchase.

Hermione accepted them with a nod and threw them into her handbag as they walked out into the crisp winter air. "Where would you like to eat?" she asked, not sure what the two Malfoys liked to eat when out and about. She was already aware that Scorp considered fish fingers the best thing since Nutella on toast and was capable of eating a plate of them, a fact that made Draco shudder as he didn't like the smell of them at all.

"Fish?" Scrop asked right on cue, making Hermione smile.

"Not today Scorp, you had some yesterday. How about some pasta?" Draco suggested instead. At least his son loved vegetables and enjoyed a lot of simple vegetarian meals in between the fish-cravings

"The red one with cheese?" he beamed. "Yes, please! Miss Hermione, can we go get pasta?" he asked, wanting her to like the food as well.

"Of course, I love pasta," she promised, surprised when she felt a small hand slip into hers and hold on. She looked down at the boy who was smiling at her shyly, wondering whether it was okay. She squeezed his hand a little in acceptance and they headed a nearby family-run Italian restaurant.

Before they were seated, Scorp looked at his dad. "Daddy, I need the loo, where do I go?" he asked.

Draco looked around for the signs and explained for him to follow them. He knew Scorp would be okay by himself. Instead he took Hermione's coat and pulled out her chair before sitting across from her.

"My son likes you very much," he observed. "Do you mind?" the question that has been on his mind was finally voiced between them.

"I don't think I've known a sweeter boy. Well, now that I am Louis' godmother, he might have a bit of competition in the 'cutest smile' category but he is otherwise a lovely child, truly," Hermione offered over the edge of her menu with a smile.

And Draco had no doubt she meant every word. She accepted both his friendship and his son's exuberant nature and had been nothing but kind to him. "He likes hanging out with you in the library more than coming to visit me in the dungeons," he frowned as if in disagreement but really couldn't blame the boy.

Hermione raised a pointed brow, a gesture that momentarily made him melancholy as it was so reminiscent of his late godfather. "You have been to the dungeons, can you blame the boy? They are the temperature of the lake these days! How students sleep in their dorms and manage to keep warm I have no idea," she mused. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked after a moment of hesitation, not sure it was her place, but they were friends so she wanted him to hear her thoughts.

"Can you be anything but?" Draco asked with an amused grin but nodded for her to go ahead.

"I think he misses…a mum. Not necessarily his mum, but maybe the feeling of having a mum? A woman in his life that he could feel comfortable with," she said carefully, hoping she wasn't overstepping a boundary.

Draco sighed, rubbing his smooth chin for a moment in contemplation. "Well I can promise you that he does not miss his mum for sure. She was never a mother to him, not really. And I never knew how to explain to him the fact that that was not how a mum should love him and care for him. I think he misses something, I'm not sure he knows quite what. But having a female influence in his life has certainly been good for him and I have you to thank for that," he acknowledged.

"He's very loveable, I just hope he'll come and visit me in the library when he gets a new mum in his life," she mused before looking over the menu, missing Draco's surprised look.

Scorp appeared by the table, looking unimpressed. "Daddy, I couldn't wash my hands, it was too tall and I couldn't reach properly," he frowned.

"Here, hold up your hands," Draco muttered a wandless cleaning charm and his son smiled again, sitting next to his father and trying to keep his manners like he was taught.

Hermione hid her amused smile behind the menu before helping him choose while Draco ordered their drinks and a bottle of wine to share between them. When they were mid-way through the meal, the carbs from the pasta seemed to register with Scorpius and his energy recharged after all the shopping, resulting in a long-winded tale about the story he read in his latest book on the Vikings. Hermione was pretty sure that Fenrir wasn't actually real but he seemed to feature heavily in the story. At least Scorp had the natural talent for story telling, so who knew, maybe he will one day become a famous writer.

"Oh isn't this just picture-perfect?" Scorp's tale was interrupted by a familiar, saccharine voice.

"Well hello Pansy. What brings you to such an establishment? I thought muggle London was beneath you," Draco drawled, unimpressed by the pug-faced witch standing by their table and looking at them in disdain.

"And the food really was atrocious. At least I didn't have to pay for the disgrace. Why am I not surprised to find you here with the Gryffindor mudblood princess?" She looked Hermione up and down with disgust.

"Hello Pansy, it is good to see that you have done a lot of character building since we were in school," Hermione replied perfectly politely, her lips curving into a sardonic smile.

Pansy sneered at her unpleasantly. "Attempting social climbing, are we?" she drawled coldly.

Hermione raised a brow. "Well the good thing about being at the bottom is that the only way is up. You on the other hand appear to be in a downward spiral," she observed.

She wasn't one for gossip, but it was well-known that Pansy's marriage was in tatters and she remained the nasty character she was. Once upon a time, Hermione thought Pansy perhaps acted out because of the childhood she had and the war they went through. The Parkinsons were not known for their warmth, treating their daughter more like a piece of cattle that was to be married off to the highest bidder. And for that Hermione felt sorry for the woman. But that didn't pardon Pansy's hatred and or the way she behaved towards her for all these years.

"At least I'm not a filthy mudblood," Pansy hissed before gliding away in a haughty matter.

The moment of tense silence at the table was broken by Scorpius who looked utterly confused. "Daddy, what is a mudblood?" he asked but quieted down when Draco's lips pressed together in a tight line at hearing the word from his son's lips. He was however beaten to an explanation.

"A mudblood is an insult some witches and wizards use to refer to people like me who are muggleborns," Hermione explained calmly, setting her serviette down as she really had no appetite left. "It's a very ugly word and is used by those who believe that people like yourself and people like me shouldn't be allowed to be friends or have the same privileges in life."

Scorpius frowned. "But….why? I like being your friend, Miss Hermione," he pouted.

Hermione offered him a small smile and without realising it pushed the boy's fringe behind his ear and out of his handsome little face. "I like being your friend too, and your dad's. You don't feel like you are better than others or deserve to have more than them, do you?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No, unless it's ice cream. I want all the ice cream if it's strawberry," he admitted, making the adults chuckle. But Hermione could see clearly that he understood the point well.

"Oh, if it was chocolate, I would be struggling to share too," she admitted. "But you understand why that word shouldn't be used, don't you?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded. "I do. And I will tell Mandy Parkinson she can't use it either," he said resolutely before finishing his water. "Are we doing any more shopping or going home?" he asked.

Draco looked at him surprised, now having expected his son to consider Hogwarts so easily his home but nodded. "We're going back home, I know you're due for another snowball fight," Draco promised and got up to pay for their meal.

Hermione in the meantime helped Scorpius into his coat and made sure the tops of his ears were covered by the lovely woollen hat before pulling on her scarf, seeing the wind was picking up outside. She felt the weight of her coat on her shoulders and reached back to slip it on, thanking Draco with a smile before they headed out and in search of the nearest apparition point.

* * *

"Dad? Can I ask you something about Miss Hermione?" Scorp asked the elder Malfoy that evening as he pulled on his new favourite pikachu pyjamas from their trip to muggle London.

"You may," Draco corrected before ushering him into bed and covering him up.

Scorp wiggled a bit before he found that one perfect position and looked at him thoughtfully. "Why does Miss Hermione have the bad word written on her arm if it's a bad word?"

Draco sat down beside him, looking through his son's books while he tried to figure out how to answer that kind of a question. How could he break his heart and tell him that it was once a word he himself used to describe his friend? How could he even begin to explain that the cursed word was carved into her flesh with a cursed dagger by his mad aunt, in his childhood home? How does one explain war to an eight-year-old?

"Dad?" Scorp asked, wondering why his dad wasn't answering him.

Draco sighed and picked out one of the Roald Dahl books his son loved and finally faced him. "Hermione has the bad word written on her arm because a mad witch hated her and her talent so much that she tried to crush her spirit by marking her with a cursed blade. The war was a difficult time and Hermione is a heroine who fought the most difficult of battles," he tried to explain.

"So the mad witch didn't crush her spirit?" the boy asked curiously, repeating the big words at him.

Draco offered him a half smile. "Of course not. Hermione doesn't give up," he ruffled the boy's hair and settled next to him against the headboard, letting the boy curl into his side for comfort. "Now, let's find out what happened on Matilda's first day at school, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**18th December 2008**

This year the Yule Ball fell on a Friday evening and since all the classes finished early to allow everyone to get ready, the halls were mostly empty and the library saw no student for the past hour. Only 30 students were staying behind for the Christmas break, so most of the students would be leaving early tomorrow morning to catch the Hogwarts express back to London to begin their winter holidays. Hermione made her last rounds at the library before closing it down for the afternoon. Classes officially finished midday and everyone knew to grab any Christmas break reading and study materials before she closed the library for the day.

She locked the door with a large heavy key and her magical signature before heading up to her room to have some light dinner before getting ready. Most professors relied on the house elves to provide all their food and drinks, but Hermione modified her quarters to include a half-room extension on the living room with a set of cabinets, one cooling cabinet for perishables and a few more for cutlery, her favourite tea cups, and a tea and biscuit cabinet where she kept her fruits as well. She also had a small hot plate with a kettle, to brew her own herbal tea and Ovaltine in the evening while reading. Perhaps it was her muggle heritage but she wanted to make sure that on the days that she did ask the house elves to prepare something for her, it would be something she couldn't do herself.

After a small plate of biscuits, cheese and apple, she began getting ready for the ball. Minerva wanted all the staff to participate as well, so they all agreed to dress up and include a staff badge that would immediately identify them to the students. They didn't want to set a theme to start with but then agreed that going as a historical figure, whether from muggle or wizarding culture, would be the most simple choice that will give them plenty of room to choose their own style. After a leisurely bath and finishing her latest novel, Hermione wrapped up in her bathrobe and opened the door to let Astrid in when she knocked on the door as only she did, with great energy but politeness.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked, not used to seeing her friend looking so nervous.

The redhead looked simple but stunning in a pair of long black palazzo trousers and a slim fit black top, rows of pearls having around her neck and hair style short, reminiscent of the 20s.

"Channeling Coco Chanel?" Hermione asked knowingly and ushered her to take a seat.

Astrid however barely sat down for a moment before she was back to pacing. "She was a great witch. Do you like it? Is it too much? Is it not enough? I don't know. Do you think Sarah will like it?" she asked a little nervously.

Hermione smiled at her knowingly and headed for her little kitchenette where she poured them each a small brandy. "I'm sure she will love it. I think she said she is going as a muggle scientist, to inspire some of her female students to continue exploring the muggle sciences combined with the magical ones," she mused.

It was a well-kept knowledge between herself, Astrid and Hannah, that the French DADA teacher was sapphically inclined and fancied one Miss Sarah Newton, resident Muggle Studies professor. Sarah was a lovely young woman, a bit shy and quiet, a sweet curvy blonde with kind eyes and love for books that nearly rivalled Hermione's. She was the daughter of an Anthropology professor and a Scottish painter, and was brought up in a liberal muggle household in the 80s that considered the name 'Thatcher' a swearword. That much they knew from the occasional wine evening she did attend at Hermione's quarters.

And she may have once or twice surreptitiously looked at Astrid when she talked, her gaze curious and a light blush on her cheeks. Hermione had observed that much, though she knew her colleague well-enough by now to know that she would never have the courage to ask Astrid out even if she was interested.

"What do I do? I don't think she is interested, you know. Merde, I could use a cigarette," she huffed.

"Hey, sit down, your pacing is giving me a headache. And Sarah hates smoking, so perhaps not the best idea?" Hermione suggested with a raised brow.

Astrid sighed and finally sat back in her chair, sipping her brandy morosely. "She will never feel the same way," she said bleakly.

"You won't know until you ask," Hermione said pointedly. When Astrid barely reacted, she squeezed her forearm encouragingly. "Hey, I know this is important, but at the end of the day, you will either both feel the same way, or you won't. And if she doesn't feel the same way about you, it will hurt for a bit, but at least you will know it was not meant to be," she offered with a smile and despite her surprise wrapped her arms around the redhead when she hugged her. "Whatever happens, we're here for you," she promised and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Merci, mon amie," Astrid kissed her cheek before getting up with great energy once again. "I should go do the uhm…what is the phrase…final touches?" she motioned at her outfit.

"I think you do Ms Chanel great justice," Hermione smiled and chuckled when she was hugged once more.

"Merci," Astrid smiled and headed back to her room to finish getting ready.

Hermione sighed and put the glasses away, feeling a bit melancholy herself. Hannah and Neville had gone to Devon, visiting with Hannah's parents over the Yuletide season, their first proper Christmas as a full three-generational family. Hermione didn't mind stepping in for the Herbology professor and helping manage the students tonight at the ball if it meant more family time for the young family.

Christmas used to be a bit difficult when she was younger. She missed her parents, her mum's baking, the smell of her dad's rosemary roasted potatoes and just having some time off from school and enjoying each other's company. Over the years, she started her own traditions and rituals, and living at Hogwarts also meant she had friends and colleagues to spend the festive season with. This year, she couldn't wait to see what creative costumes the students came up with, and looked forward to a quiet Christmas here at the castle.

She carefully dried her hair and put on her costume, looking into the mirror to make sure it was fitting nicely before adding all the accessories and plaiting her hair according to the picture she found in one of the history books. With a touch of blue face paint, she could proudly say that the Iceni Queen Boudicca will be in attendance at the ball this evening. Her tunic was transfigured to fit well, a leather belt around her hips held a beautiful ornate dagger and she wore the traditional torc necklace that was worn by the Iceni tribe. Her voluminous curls were a true asset, as according to the descriptions of the Iceni queen, she has a beautiful red mane of curly hair. The final touch was the tartan shawl that she clipped over her chest and tucked the ends into the belt. It was difficult to get this one perfectly historically accurate but she hoped to at least do such a great historical figure justice.

Finally ready and staff badge pinned visibly, she headed down the stairs and bumped into Poppy who looked straight out of a Victorian nursing school.

"Let me guess, Florence Nightingale," Hermione smiled brightly, looking at the beautiful detail on the black dress and the lacing.

"She was one of the most talented squibs known in both our cultures," Poppy said proudly, her grey curls pinned neatly under the white cap.

"You look beautiful, Poppy," Hermione complimented. "I have no doubt you will be inspiring some of the younger students to pick up subjects for a career in healing."

Poppy linked their arms and looked over her costume. "You make an impressive pagan queen, my dear. I think you very well may end up in the running for the best costume competition," she patted her hand.

"I hope not! Students only for the prize," she smiled as they entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance.

The Great Hall was decorated splendidly. Hundreds of candles floated around, creating a well-lit but intimate atmosphere. Several small Christmas trees were dotted around the perimeter, decorated in gold, red and green, as was the large tree behind the staff table in the front. The rest of the tables have been moved away from the centre of the room to create a dance floor while allowing students to sit down and chat while they grabbed a drink. Nibbles and punch bowls full of tempting spiced drinks were laid out for everyone to indulge, and just as they entered, the ceiling began to snow, reflecting the gentle snowfall outside the windows. The open doors on the side were enchanted to keep the heat of the hall inside while allowing students to slip out into the attached courtyard and the gardens below.

Minerva stood in at the centre of the stage and smiled at the students who seemed to have made an excellent effort this year. She herself was in a long skirt and white shirt, a purple, white and green sash placed across her chest with 'Votes for Women' embroidered across the white background. Hermione could not imagine anyone else at the castle dressed as Emmeline Pankhurst, the witch that changed the course of muggle and magical history with her campaign for women's rights. Next to her stood Astrid, who looked poised and calm to most, though Hermione could detect her slight nervousness as she briefly glanced at Sarah who was dressed in a lab coat, two vials in her pocket marked by the internationally recognised red cross, clearly recognisable to Hermione as Marie Curie. It was amazing how many incredible historical figures they chose to represent.

Minerva clapped to get everyone's attention and smiled at the werewolves, princesses, warriors, vampires, and the little Thor that was running around happily. "Good evening everyone, and welcome to this year's Costume Yule Ball. Now, I do not need to remind you that this is still a school event and you will be expected back in your beds by midnight. Members of staff can be recognised by a staff badge pinned to their costume and they will be patrolling the corridors and grounds. If you are caught behaving inappropriately, you will lose house points and serve detention upon your return from the winter holidays," she warned sternly, looking at them all over her glasses before smiling and clapping her hands again, opening the ball with Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers.

As was to be expected, some of the students were a bit intimidated by the waltz and only several couples began dancing straight away and most of them 6th or 7th years. So the teachers helped them a bit and Minerva accepted the hand of Professor Bloggart who spun her around the dance floor with more vigour than his age should allow.

Hermione thought it would be a good time to break the ice, so she bowed to Poppy and extended her hand. Thankfully the matron shared her sense of humour and accepted her hand, and so Boudicca ended up taking Florence Nightingale for a spin around the dance floor, both of them giggling through it. Most students who spotted them joined them in a laugh and soon the dance floor filled a bit more. At the end of the song, the Headmistress waved her wand and switched on the muggle stereo system that Sarah managed to enchant to work around magic, and a random mix of classical and modern muggle and magical music began spilling from the large speakers.

Hermione hid her smile at the sound of Rihanna pouring out, most of the muggle born students recognising it immediately. The dance floor went from semi-populated to packed in the space of a few seconds, so she led Poppy to the drinks section where they bowed to each other through more laughter and poured themselves some of the fruity punch the elves prepared for the occasion. It was little more than a blend of juices and spices warmed through, but it was utterly delicious. She would have to make some mulled wine again this weekend and have Astrid around to tell her all about her evening.

While to the students the ball was exciting and the competition for the best costume had everyone learning altering charms faster than ever, to the teachers it was a mission. Before this eve, they all met for a staff meeting and with a map in hand, Minerva paired them up for patrols of the main hall, corridors, and the courtyard that hid plenty of nooks and crannies for amorous students to hide in. Hermione suggested that Astrid and Sarah would be well-paired to monitor the corridors as Sarah had a great knowledge of the castle shortcuts after the years at Hogwarts and Astrid was yet to learn them all. Minerva thought it a splendid idea. Astrid was more nervous than ever at the prospect of spending a mostly uninterrupted 4 hours in the company of her crush, but Hermione knew that she this would give them the push to find out how they felt about each other.

She nearly stumbled as a small body collided with her and just about managed to hold onto her drink, chuckling when she spotted a very excited Scorpius in his Thor suit grinning at her widely. "Hermione, Hermione have you had the mince pies yet? They are delicious! And I was looking at the tree and the bow reached down and tickled me, it was amazing! I wonder what it was enchanted with. Can I learn it please?" he asked pretty much in one breath, the large grin plastered on his face never wavering.

 _Oh dear, someone had too much sugar_ , she thought to herself before pouring him some punch. "Careful now, it's warm. As for the charm, that you will have to wait until your second year to learn, but I can lend you the book to read up on it," she promised and let him take her hand and walk her over to the tree excitedly where he proceeded to show her the tickling ribbon.

But he could barely contain himself and soon spotted something else fun and shiny and dashed over to explore. "No running!" Hermione called after him but shook her head in amusement as there was no way the boy had actually heard her or was going to listen to reason.

"I don't think I will be able to put him to bed tonight unless he completely crashes from his sugar high," Draco appeared beside her. Well, technically it wasn't him, as he was sporting a traditional wizarding robe in emerald green, something that would have been worn quite some time ago.

"And good evening to you, Lord Slytherin," Hermione observed.

He nodded, eyeing her war paint and wild hair. "Queen Boudicca dancing with Florence Nightingale, what a historical moment," he drawled teasingly.

"Well, girl power and all. If I am not asked to dance, I shall find my own dance partner," she shrugged and finished her cup of hot punch.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "I am not sure who this woman is and why she is singing about kissing a girl, but I'm afraid I'm ill-equipped to dance to this," he grinned, motioning for her to proceed him to the courtyard where they were supposed to be patrolling together.

"Her name is Katy Perry and I don't blame you. Your Miss Peregrine however seems to have an idea," she pointed to the fifth year Slytherin in an angel costume, doing some sort of dance with her friend who was dressed like a banshee. What that kind of dancing was called, she wasn't quite sure. She could however tell that quite a few of their male peers were watching on in interest. "Is it just me or do you feel a bit old looking at them?" she asked, motioning at the excited teenagers.

They never had this. Never had time to really just enjoy themselves. Even thought they had a Yule Ball in their fourth year, neither of them had time to just be a teenager and enjoy it. Hermione's night was ruined by Ron's jealousy, and Draco had to attend with Pansy who talked his ear off with her gossip. And then the war really broke out and their lives spun out of their control.

Draco sensed the shift in her mood and nodded. "Sometimes. They have no idea what it was like. I am glad for it, I wouldn't want Scorp growing up the way I did. But at the same time…"

"They will never be as prepared for danger as we were," she finished the sentence for him, looking out over the courtyard and beautiful gardens.

They cast heating charms over themselves to not get cold while patrolling and headed down the stone pathway in comfortable silence, both of them lost in thought.

And surprisingly the next three hours passed quicker than they thought they would. Once they broke the silence, it was easy to fall into a rhythm, catching up on the past week as they haven't seen much of each other outside the staff meeting for planning this event. Scorpius was still a very much regular presence in the library and Hermione was happy to see he was doing well with his studies, occasionally helping him with a piece of homework or to find the correct book that would explain the subject in an understandable way to his curious mind.

"And then he asked me about the goblin wars, and whether they attacked wizards because they were so ugly and a wizard somehow offended them," she explained, much to Draco's amusement.

He laughed heartily, forever amused by his son's curious questions. "I hope he grows out of it before I have to rescue him at Gringotts after he insults someone," he snickered and paused in his step.

They were nearing the doors back to the Great Hall, the courtyard now empty as they were slowly herding students back up to their rooms. The stereo switched the songs once again and the modern muggle song was replaced by a more familiar tune for the two staff members.

"Shostakovich…Now this I can dance to," Draco turned towards her and bowed, extending his hand in offering.

And Hermione accepted it with a smile, allowing the blond to draw her closer as they began a graceful dance. The sound of the music was gentle, the night clear and cool with a waning moon lighting the courtyard and ground beneath their feet.

"I haven't danced in a while," Hermione admitted as he spun her around the grounds.

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps not like this, but it is not true that we have not danced before. Or so Scorp would believe," he mused.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Draco's hand on her lower back flexed somewhat and they spun, their bodies a fraction closer once more. "He sneaked in to see our combat session two weeks ago, and said we looked like we were dancing, not fighting," he explained.

"I guess that comes with familiarity," she observed. "Maybe we should ask Astrid to join us one morning, switch up the routine, do some multiple assailant duel situations," she suggested.

"Routine? Are you calling me boring, Granger?" his gaze narrowed though she could see the humour in his eyes.

She grinned her toothy grin. "Well, I don't know, maybe getting a bit predictable," she snickered teasingly.

Her laughter died a moment later when both of Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and they came to a standstill. They were standing close to each other and the air between them hummed with energy, which she realised with a start was their magic rising to tangle. His gaze lowered from her hesitant hazel eyes to those plush pink lips and he felt the need to kiss them like his magic depended on it.

Loud gigging interrupted them and they stepped away from each other as a group of students stumbled out through the door and paused at the sight of the their professor and librarian. "It's nearly midnight, ladies. Last dance and then up to your dorms, no more coming outside," Hermione ushered them inside and cast quick charms around them to make sure no student was left in the courtyard before they closed the door.

The Great Hall was already starting to empty out as students left in groups, laughing and planning to continue the private parties in their house. Draco sighed, knowing he would have to go check on his snakes and make sure everyone was settled and ready to leave in the morning.

Hermione got his attention and motioned at one of the chairs that has been transfigured into an armchair, and a small Thor curled up in it, fast asleep. "I know you have to check on your house. I can take him up to bed if you'd like me to?" she suggested.

Draco looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Thanks, that would be welcome. Maybe you could stay for a nightcap?" he suggested, not wanting to leave whatever was happening between them unaddressed.

Hermione hesitated but nodded that would be for the best. They headed in separate directions, Hermione to let Minerva know she was leaving, and Draco down to the dungeons as the last dance finished and they wrapped up the ball. She bent down and tried to find the best way to pick the boy up without waking him up. He was fast asleep, looking peaceful, finally crashing from his sugar rush and running around, so she picked him up carefully and felt the small arms wrap around her neck as she settled him over her hip.

"Hermione?" he asked sleepily.

"Shhh, it's just me. Time for bed, go back to sleep, you're safe," she promised as she walked up the empty staircase carefully.

Once on the staff floor, she briefly wondered whether she would be let into the Malfoy quarters but her unlocking charm was easily accepted and she stepped in, looking around to find the boy's room. The space was tidy but lived in, with some toys and comics strewn around. She walked through the hallway and peered into one of the doors, quickly backtracking as that appeared to be Draco's bedroom. Instead she headed for the other room and smiled at the beautiful wall painting. This was definitely the boy's room. She gently settled him down in bed and flicked her wand, swapping the costume with his pyjamas in moments, hoping it would make him more comfortable.

Once the covers were up to his chin, Scorpius snuggled into his pillow and Hermione leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered 'Sweet dreams' into his ear before leaving the room and closing the door quietly. After setting an alarm spell on the door, she headed out to the living room where she found Draco just arriving.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Draco motioned for her to join him on the sofa. She went to sit across from him but decided against it, sitting next to the blond and sighing tiredly when his arm slipped from the back of the sofa to wrap around her. "Can I be honest?" she asked, looking up at the blond.

He raised a brow. "Again, can you be anything but?" he chuckled.

"True," she agreed. "This is really nice, but I'm so tired," she said before quickly covering her mouth as a yawn broke out, her eyes watering as she blinked tiredly.

"You and me both," Draco conceded. "I am hoping for a lie in tomorrow," he admitted.

Hermione nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Do you want to maybe…grab some lunch...this week?" she ventured.

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't think I want to grab lunch. I want to take you out on a proper date…that is if you want to go," he suggested, hoping they could continue what they started.

Hermione smiled but had to once again cover her yawning mouth, offering a silent apology with her eyes. "I would like that. Right now though, I need to get the war paint off and get in my bed," she got up and was surprised when he got up with her and walked with her to the door.

"Good night then, " he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good night," she smiled and headed for her quarters.

It took her another half an hour to wash everything off, make sure her hair was plaited comfortably for the night and finally crawl into a thick pair of plaid pyjamas. She was exhausted and kept yawning but before she fell asleep, she smiled at the excited flutters in her belly. They've been friends for months now, the working out, the shopping in London, the casual breakfast chats…she knew they were becoming friends fast, but she never expected to get so close. A part of her remained cautious, but nonetheless excited about the prospect of discovering where this could go..


	10. Chapter 10

**25th December 2008**

Hermione's nose scrunched up tiredly as she rolled over and snuggled into her soft, warm pillow. It was way too early and she was determined to get enough sleep, as she read late into the night the previous night. A soft giggle however made that impossible and she tried to suppress her smile, feigning being asleep.

She felt movement, like someone was trying to tiptoe around the bed and timed her attack perfectly. She opened her eyes and sprang out, reaching for the giggling boy until he was a happy, tickled mass of Wolverine pyjamas and a messy blond mop of hair. "Hermione! It's Christmas! Come on, presents!" he practically bounced on the spot once she stopped tickling him and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of bed.

She just chuckled and picked him up until he settled happily on her hip, talking her ear off about the small and the biiiig presents that he saw, and about his letter to Santa, and that he had been such a good boy all year… Making sure to listen while he talked, she pulled out a thick pair of socks from the chest of drawers to take with her and quickly made her way over the cold stone floor towards Draco's quarters.

"Scorp?" she could just hear Draco calling out in the quarters to find his son, as she set him down on the floor.

"Dad, I went to get Hermione, she has presents under our tree!" he beamed, running to jump on the sofa.

Draco looked down at the boy's feet. "You're not wearing slippers or socks, you'll catch a cold at this rate. Go grab some before we open presents," he shooed the boy off before turning to Hermione.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," he sighed and rubbed his tired face.

They both looked at each other and chuckled. Hermione's hair was a riot, trying to escape the plait she kept it in to sleep. Her warm plaid tartan pyjamas were loose and comfortable but most definitely not in the raunchy category. But she looked warm and still a bit sleepy, and Draco could see the little freckles on her nose, and he wondered what it would be like to wake up to her.

Hermione stepped closer and reached up, pushing a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear from where it was sticking out, raising a silent brow with a pointed look at his chest. Draco looked down and realised that he was wearing his old t-shirt, a gift from Blaise when he first passed his Mastery exams. It read 'Potion masters brew it better' and was not only faded but he was pretty sure it had at least one hole in it somewhere.

"Uhm, sorry, he gets really hyper in the morning," he rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously. He was used to it being just him and Scorp first thing in the morning after his divorce so it was a bit odd to not yet have his usual composed self. Then again, seeing Hermione anything but her usual polished self was making him more comfortable.

Hermione shrugged. "Hey, I used to be just as bad. Up at five in the morning, having mum's biscuits and hot cocoa for breakfast before unwrapping presents," she shrugged. "Mind if I sit? I need to put my own socks on," she motioned at the thick pair of white socks she was holding.

"Oh yes, sure, I'll ring for some tea and coffee," he motioned for her to get comfortable before ringing for a house elf to bring them the hot drinks.

They didn't really agree to spend Christmas together but they were staying at the castle and thought it may be nice to see what they were up to over the Yuletide and if they could go on a date. Despite their planning to go on one after the ball a week ago, they didn't manage to do so as Hermione came down with a cold and stayed in bed for a few days to heal. Thankfully she was back to full speed now and looked forward to Boxing Day at the Shell Cottage with all her friends and family. Maybe Draco and herself could grab a dinner or lunch some time after Boxing day, she mused to herself and gratefully accepted the steaming mug of tea from Draco once the elves delivered their morning drinks and breakfast.

Scorp and his boundless energy were back in the meantime and he sat down on the rug in front of the fire, looking at all the presents excitedly. Hermione chuckled and pulled her socked feet up on the sofa, tucking them under herself where she sat for comfort. "So which present are you opening first?" she asked the happy boy who separated the presents into piles, grinning when he realised his was the largest.

"Which one do you think I should open?" he asked not quite sure himself where to begin.

Hermione looked at his pile, having an idea of what a few of those were. "How about you start from the biggest and make your way down to the smallest?" she suggested.

"Okay," the boy grinned and practically tore into the largest box, beaming at the advanced potions kit for children. "Thanks dad! Will you show me how to brew these?" he looked at the list of potions included.

"Of course, you can come brew downstairs with me," he offered, pride shining in his eyes clearly at the talent his son was already showing.

And the potions kit was just the start. A new children's toy broom, a muggle gameboy with some games for him to play, and lots of sweets and clothes. He finally got to the smallest gift, a small envelope and he looked at it curiously before opening it, his eyes shining brightly as he looked at Hermione.

"Is this…for me? When can I go?" He asked, holding the plastic card close to his chest.

Hermione smiled kindly. "We can go every two weeks or once a month, or however quickly you get through the books you borrow," she promised.

Draco looked at them curiously before he suddenly had an excited Scorpius perched in his lap, showing him the shiny plastic card with his name on it. "Look daddy! Hermione got me my very own card to both muggle and magical London Library!" he beamed, thinking of all the books he could get on vikings and saxons and the amazing gladiators of Rome.

"Thank you," Draco mouthed to Hermione over the boy's head and she just smiled, knowing it was just a little something that could sometimes mean the world.

"Can I go fire-call Bert and tell him all about my presents?" he asked impatiently, wanting to call the Slytherin common room to share about his presents he got and find out what Bert got as well.

Draco chuckled. "Sure. Why don't you use to floo in the office, the carpet is soft there," he motioned at the hidden door leading to his office.

Scorp shot out of his seat and was nearly through the door before turning back. "Don't open your presents before I come back," he waggled his finger at the adults cheekily and disappeared in the study, leaving them behind to share a laugh at his antics.

"That was the perfect gift, I think he is getting bored of the books I get him," Draco sighed a bit tiredly.

Hermione summoned another envelope from under the tree and handed it to him. "I got you one as well, you're both paid on subscription for a year, see if he likes it. I'm sure he will want his dad to go with him," she offered with a smile.

"Thank you, " he accepted and his brows raised when he found something else in the envelope as well. "Tickets?" he asked.

"Seasonal tickets. You mentioned that you miss the theatre, so I thought you may enjoy it. The tickets are for you and a guest if you wanted to bring Scorp, or a date," she offered.

Draco looked down at the programme. "The last Nutcracker ballet for the year is on in three days, I haven't seen it in years," he mused.

"Neither have I, my mum took me thrice when I was younger," Hermione said with a small sad smile. She always missed them on Christmas.

"How about we go on that date then? I hear you like Italian," he stretched his arm out on the back of the sofa, inviting her in with a fond smile at the memory of their last Italian lunch in Muggle London.

Hermione leaned into his side, still holding onto the hot cup of tea and hiding her smile when the hand left the sofa to rest on her waist. "I would like that, and I have been craving a good calzone," she admitted.

"I'll pick you up at 5?" he suggested, going for a casual tone but realising he really was looking forward to spending some time with this beautiful woman.

"I'll try to make it," she said casually but grinned when he tickled her side for the cheek and she had to put her cup down to not spill it, ending up back in his arms.

"Well, isn't this opportune?" he hummed as they once again found themselves close enough that their breath mingled. She smelled like morning, cinnamon and tea, and he wanted to see if she tasted the same.

She however beat him to it, unable to take the tension and closed the gap between them until their lips connected in a gentle first kiss. She sensed no hesitation in him, the arms around her tightening a fraction to keep her close. Taking that as encouragement, she leaned in for another kiss, reaching up to caress the blond's slightly stubbled cheek. Their lips opened a fraction for a deeper kiss and Draco felt a contented sound rising in his chest at the taste of Earl Grey on her tongue.

They broke apart at the sound of giggles from the doorway, noticing Scorp's return. It would seem he had a knack for inappropriate timing as all children did. Hermione picked up her cup again and settled against Draco's side to put a little bit of distance between them but still enjoy his warmth and company. "Shall we open more presents?" she suggested and watched the smaller blond dash to the tree, picking out a gift for them each to open next.

**28th December 2008**

"That was beautiful," Hermione smiled as she waved her wand to rid their cloaks of the snow they just trudged through and began removing her gloves as they headed up the stairs of the quiet castle.

It was nearly midnight and they were just returning from their evening out in London. Knowing she preferred smaller authentic restaurants, he took her into Soho for a delicious Italian dinner before they moved to the Royal Opera House for the stunning performance of the Nutcracker by the Royal Ballet. As far as first dates went, this was most definitely on top of her list.

"Yes, it was," he looked at her with that fond smile of his as he offered her his elbow and they began the ascent.

"Did Scorp settle with the Longbottoms or is he sleeping in the dungeon dorms?" She asked as they came up to their floor.

"I had a text from Hannah to say he was with Bert at the dorms. I don't think we'll see him until the morning," he said, not realising what he implied at first.

Hermione looked at him as they stopped by the door. "Cup of tea before bed?" she suggested softly, the question elegantly carrying an invitation that went beyond hot beverage.

"I would like that," he agreed and waited for her to go through before closing the door of her quarters behind them.

As he helped her take off the heavy cloak, Hermione felt his hands linger on her arms, brushing her waist before withdrawing to hang up the cloak and his own coat as well. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Should I put the kettle on?" she asked as he stepped closer.

Draco just shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her and their lips met again, this time with more purpose. He had feared that the formal date setting would restrict their manners with each other but she was so warm and they spoke openly and frankly with each other over dinner, sharing a laugh at Scorp's baby stories and Hermione's tipsy holiday shenanigans. He could feel the sparks flying between them throughout the evening and was happy to feel her passion rising with his own.

Hermione couldn't resist burying her fingers in the soft pale locks framing his face and holding him just a bit closer to her curvaceous frame. For some it may seem they were moving fast, but this tension has been present between them for weeks and she was very much ready to find out whether they were compatible in other ways as well. It has also been a while since she took a lover and she could feel her pulse racing with anticipation.

Her hand slid down his neck to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them, just as she felt the zip of her dress sliding down her back towards to her hips. They made their way towards her bedroom as the clothing kept dropping until they were a tangle of impatient limbs and heated flesh. He couldn't help himself and took a rosy nipple between his lips, tasting her soft skin as his hands caressed the swell of her hips and reached back to squeeze one of her plush bum cheeks. Draco couldn't help himself, he has always been a bum-man and he was rather fond of all those pencil skirts and bodycon dresses Hermione liked to wear.

She gasped as his thumb flicked her little bundle of nerves and ground her hips into his hand as two of his long digits slid inside her smoothly. He closed his eyes briefly as he claimed her lips again, enjoying the warmth of a woman after many years of self-imposed celibacy. His wife may have decided that it was her right to cheat in a marriage but he refused to stoop to her level on principle and it has been a while since he had the joy of enjoying a woman's touch and body.

Hermione was everything Astoria wasn't. His ex-wife was a polished beauty with translucent skin and perfect marbled body that many a man would envy him. Their married life was a reflection of their sex life however, frosty and sadly lacking in any kind of passion or enjoyment. The woman in his arms was warm, soft, fragrant, a renaissance beauty with her unruly hair, soft curves, stretch marks and dimpled thighs. She touched him wantonly and kissed him with a passion he craved in a partner. She gave as good as she got and he remembered months ago when she told she hasn't yet met a wizard that would keep up with her enough to settle with him. Perhaps they were about to find their match.

Impatiently, Hermione wrapped a thigh around his waist and rolled them over, settling atop the blond's trim hips before reaching back to guide him inside her clenching heat. He hissed at her touch to his already straining desire and her lips parted in a small 'o' as she descended onto the length, inch by inch stretching muscles that haven't been stretched for a while. They took a moment just to settle in before she leaned down to kiss him once more and they started moving, finding their rhythm after a few testing movements.

He held onto her hips firmly, not restricting or guiding but just holding onto the soft, toned sides, watching her speed up her trusts. She felt divine, leaving a wet trail on his groin as their arousal heightened. Knowing what she liked, Hermione reached down to feel where they were joined and flicked the swollen bundle of nerves in time with the thrusts, adding to her pleasure. Draco watched her climb higher and when she was near her peak, flipped them over and pressed into her with short, deeper thrusts, making sure to rub against her for extra friction.

Her flushed cheeks grew rosier and a slight frown appeared between her brows as she teetered for a moment before she tipped over and came with a guttural groan of satisfaction. Her nails dug into his arms for a moment as she gripped him, tremors coursing through her body for a long moment before she sunk back into pillows. She realised he hadn't joined her and took a breather before rubbing her hips once more against his to tempt him to move again.

It turned out to be a long night for them but when they dozed off once more near the early morning hours, Hermione felt sated and warm in the embrace of Draco's arms.

...

She hummed and scratched her itchy nose, yawning widely before burrowing into her pillow again. It was probably still way too early, she must have been woken by the pillow or something. She heard a soft purr before a soft cheek nuzzled hers, itching her nose until she scrunched it up and blinked her eyes tiredly.

Her new familiar, a two year old maine coon cat she called Simone after Simone de Beauvoir, was hinting to her human she needed some attention. Hermione found the shivering cat huddled in the entrance floor, freezing cold after dredging in to the castle to seek help. She scooped the little lady up and carried her to the Hospital wing for Poppy to give her a once-over. The matron did some diagnostic spells and they applied a series of heating charms to gradually warm her up. They were quite baffled how she made it in the snow, but Hogwarts has always been a sanctuary, and not just for humans, so Hermione didn't question it.

And as she tried to leave the cat's side, she perked up and climbed up to rest in her arms, not willing to be parted from her new human. And so Hermione adopted the feisty little cat two days ago and they were settling into each other's company well.

"What it is?" she whispered and reached up to caress her little head and pointy ears.

Simone purred and nuzzled into the touch before meowing questioningly. It was time for breakfast after all and despite the fact that there were two humans in the rooms, no one was feeding her. Scandalous.

Hermione chuckled and rubbed her little nose. "Won't be long," she promised before turning in Draco's arms to wake him.

He was already blinking his tired eyes awake before burying his face into her messy curls. "Is it morning already?" he grumbled a little before breathing in her lemon verbena shampoo.

"Sadly for us, happily for Scorp. Aren't you supposed to take him for breakfast?" she asked.

Draco mumbled something she couldn't make out before squeezing her closer. "I am. Am I a bad father for admitting I am rather enjoying being here?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest, caressing the light smattering of silvery blond hair over his pectoral. "I think every parent needs a well-deserved break, especially a single parent," she offered and leaned up to breath in the gentle scent of his cologne from last night and the musk of their love-making. "I just don't want him to dash in and find us naked. He has a talent for inconvenient timing," she chuckled. "And I do have to feed Simone or she will attack my hair like she did yesterday morning," she admitted.

Draco snorted. "Well it is rather impressive. Does it bite back?" hey teased, shifting away from her tickling fingers on his side.

"Come on, your lordship. Start the shower for us?" she suggested as she got up, heading to feed the meowing cat.

Draco realised his father was probably turning like a bloody fan in his grave at the stupid grin he was wearing, watching her naked bum bouncing on its way toward the kitchenette. He couldn't give more of a damn if he tried…


	11. Chapter 11

**19th March 2009**

Hermione hummed to herself softly as she returned books to their correct shelves, smiling at the sounds coming from the various tables. Fifth year Ravenclaws and second year Hufflepuffs had a free period so they were currently camped out around the large tables, conversations varying from sophisticated to non-sensical.

"Did you hear? Werewolves are now able to get employed, they assed the Werewolf Employment Bill" one of the fifth years piped up from behind his morning paper, making Hermione smile brighter. Finally the Wizengamot was acknowledging some of the hard work so many werewolves such as the late Remus Lupin contributed to their society.

"I don't think that's right," came a firm response from Roland Barnegard.

"And why would that be, Mr. Barnegard?" Hermione approached with her trolly and stood beside their table to hear his opinion.

The fifteen-year-old looked at her and explained. "The fact that they can get work is a small victory, yes, but there is still so much legislation around their protection, flexible working hours, annual leave and maternity/paternity leave that this new law does not cover," he explained his point.

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly. "That is correct, ten points to Ravenclaw," she offered, seeing him beam proudly. "And if I am not mistaken, Professor Price accepts extra credit in the form of a polemic on laws, rights, and living conditions of magical creatures. You may wish to put your argument in written form as a polemic on a current issue," she hinted and handed him a book on legislation that may come in handy for his references.

"Thank you, Miss," he replied with a blush, as she moved away to return more books.

She could hear the classmates teasing him a bit for the blushing and rolled her eyes at the teen-age antics, but her good mood didn't wane as she spotted a group of little second years huddled together and looking through an illustrated version of Magical Maladies in equal awe and disgust. She chuckled as one of them turned vaguely green and a few 'EWWW's reached her ear.

She did lose her smile however when she noticed a little blond head poking out from behind her desk. Scorpius was very still, uncharacteristically so for eleven o'clock in the morning. Even when he sat and read or coloured, he tended to fidget and move about, and this stillness was unnerving. She set her cart on the side and headed to check in on him, noticing how pale and warm he was immediately as she touched his forehead to check his temperature. Far too warm for her liking.

She looked around and spotted Camille, the sixth-year Hufflepuff whom she could always rely on. After a few quick words, she sent a note to the headmistress and picked the boy up gently, carrying him carefully towards the hospital wing.

"Mimi?" he sniffled and wrapped his arms around her neck, feeling dizzy and hoping his Mimi would look after him.

Hermione offered him a small, reassuring smile. It was his latest favourite nickname for her and she was glad he was so comfortable with her presence in his life. "Shhh, it's alright, I've got you. We're going to visit auntie Poppy and find out what we can do to make you feel better," she soothed and opened the door one-armed, carrying him towards the nearest free bed.

Poppy walked over with haste when she spotted her carrying the limp boy and ran a few diagnostic spells before summoning six potions. "The beginning stages of dragon pox. You can see his skin tinging green around the ears. Have you had yours, dear?" she asked with concern as it was highly contagious.

Hermione nodded. "My first year. My parents had to call Minerva to ask what to do with me but mine was pretty mild, thankfully. I should get Draco, I don't have guardian rights and he needs to make a decision about Scorp's care," she said, turning to leave.

"Actually, you will find that you have been listed on Scorpius Malfoy's record as his emergency contact as well," Poppy said while gently encouraging the resting boy to drink the potions.

Hermione nearly tripped over herself before sitting on the edge of the boy's hospital bed. "I have? When did Draco add my name?" she asked curiously.

"January, after you've made your courtship official," the matron winked at her, glad to see the lovely young woman happy and in love.

Hermione smiled fondly at the little boy. "That is a big responsibility," she admitted, soothing the boy's sweaty fringe from his forehead. For Draco to trust her with her son's well-being told her how about his commitment.

"One he knows you will handle with his son in mind at all times," Poppy smiled and handed her a small case of potions. "Twice a day for the anti-viral, up to four times a day for the painkillers," she said, knowing Hermione would look after the boy perfectly fine by herself.

"Thank you Poppy. Mind if I take him to his own bed and pyjamas?" she asked, knowing the boy would be far more comfortable there.

"Of course. There is nothing I can do for him here, he will have to ride this one out," the matron offered as she flooed the case of potions to Draco's quarters, letting Hermione carry the boy up to his room.

It took her no time at all to get the boy into his Pikachu pyjamas and sat with him until he fell into a deep feverish sleep. She knew her pencil skirt would not be comfortable for this part, so she summoned her simple grey nightdress and a light cardigan to cover her shoulders before changing in the bathroom and folding her work clothing neatly on the side of the sofa. She opened the bathroom cabinet and smiled, finding a few of her hair ties neatly stacked on the shelf, awaiting her for the taming of the curled beast. She managed to wrestle her hair into a messy plait and headed for the kitchenette to make Scorp some fruit tea and herself her favourite lemon balm tea, another little thing that found its way into the blonds' quarters.

They've been officially together for nearly three months and things have pretty much settled in for them as they were up to now. Well, with the exception of having a companion to read in bed with, and the hot love-making they were both enjoying once making sure the door was well-locked and the room silenced from the cheeky little boy. She grinned stupidly at the memory of their last escapade, taking advantage of the silent Sunday morning for a workout of a different kind in their usual training room on the gym mats. But life at Hogwarts flowed at its own pace, some pupils beginning to prepare for exams in two months, others impatient for the two weeks of Easter holidays beginning in a couple of weeks. And Draco was forever busy with marking pop quizzes and homework, so they spent a lot of their evenings on the sofa in front of the fire once Scorp dozed off and Draco worked while Hermione read, researched, or answered letters to friends, family and colleagues.

She steeped the herbs for her tea with practiced ease while she sent out two notes; one to Minerva to let her know she will need a week off to look after Scorpius, and a short note for Draco to let him know of Scorp's condition and reassuring him of her care. She added a bit of dark forest honey to the boy's tea to help with the healing and headed to check on him. Simone scratched on the door to be let in and Hermione watched her sashay straight in front of the fire to warm up, purring loudly.

When Draco finally joined them after his last lesson, he found the brunette on the sofa, reading quietly with his son curled up in her lap as she gently carded her fingers through his silvery locks to soothe his headache, and Simone resting on the top of the sofa, near Hermione's neck to keep them both company. The brunette offered him a tired smile and motioned for the boy who was now growing greener by the minute.

Draco sighed sadly at the state of his son. He knew this day would come one day but still hated to see his son ill and suffering. He picked the boy up carefully and carried him back to his bed where he helped him drink the anti-viral potion and settled him back into his healing sleep.

Hermione had in the meantime asked the house elves to bring them some of the delicious creamy tomato soup with a crusty baguette and some garlic butter. She sliced the baguette with a few swift flicks of her wand and put the soup under heating charms, knowing Draco would want to wash the day off first. He joined her soon in his own pyjamas, ready for an early night in.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as he leaned down to peck her lips before they settled next to each other at the small dining table.

She buttered them each a slice of the baguette while he sprinkled a bit of Connage smoked Dunlop cheese over his soup. It was a simple fare but they both enjoyed simple, delicious food, so he accepted the bread gratefully, his stomach growling hungrily. "Thank you," he hummed at the delicious butter with wild garlic and local herbs. The elves certainly knew their craft. "It's been a challenging one," he admitted. "Sixth year Slytherins decided to sabotage half the Gryffindor potions. Why we continue to pair those two houses for lessons, I will never know. And Elenor Hastings melted a cauldron, causing second degree burns for the other three second-years at her bench during group work. Poppy was not happy with how many of my students had to seek her help today," he said tiredly before taking another mouthful.

Hermione blew on the hot spoon in between bites of the delicious bread. "What were they supposed to be brewing?" she asked curiously, remembering the incident where Neville melted a cauldron nearly into nothing while brewing a simple sleeping potion.

"Ironically, a burn salve," Draco rolled his eyes at her cackle before smiling at way her eyes sparkled with amusement.

This was what he always imagined a true partnership should be; a few moments during dinner together to catch up on each other's day, taking turns with their shared responsibilities, and enjoying each other's company through the daily ups and downs. And maybe a part of him could already tell he found his equal and partner in life despite their short time together officially.

Hermione took another bite before asking the question that has been making her curious for the past few hours. "Today I found out from Poppy that you added me to Scorp's emergency contacts. You do know that gives me the right to decide about his care?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I am well aware. I know it may seem hasty to some but I know that you will do everything in your ability to put my son first and make the right decision in an emergency. Of course, if you think it too fast, I can retract it?" he suggested, wondering whether it was too much to ask, though from the way Hermione naturally took care of his son, he was sure she would't mind one day considering being his parent.

"Not at all, I don't mind. I just wondered, as most parents are often too cautious about trusting others with their child," she admitted.

"I trust you," he said simply and honestly, no grin, no teasing tone, just pure and simple truth.

And Hermione felt her own feelings swell for this man that came into her life as a childhood foe and turned out to be what she really wished for in a partner. They shared a quick kiss over the soup before they were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet.

"Oh, Scorp. Come here," Hermione was out of her seat in moments and picked him up, the boy's skin bright green with an occasional itchy scale rash.

"I didn't know where you went," he mumbled sleepily, the fever soaking his hair.

"I am right here, little love," she promised. "Dray, can you please bring me a bowl with some cold water and a flannel?" she asked before heading back to the boys bedroom.

Draco knew there was little they could do but keep the boy comfortable, so he resolved himself to short rest over the next few days, and hoped to see his son back to his happy self soon. He brought her what she needed and leaned against the doorframe to watch as she gently washed his son's feverish face and neck to help cool him down.

Yes, this was the woman of his life and he would make sure to work hard to keep her.

**28th March 2009**

"Okay, one raincoat, one lunchbox, and…" Hermione smiled at the hard plastic case full of playing cards and put them into the small Marvel backpack, "your Pokemon cards. You are all set," she smiled and helped him put it on.

"Thank you, Mimi, you're the best," he turned around and hugged her around the waist.

Hermione dropped a kiss onto the messy mop of silvery locks and squeezed him close for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't join you at your game, but I'll make sure your birthday party tonight is the best," she promised.

Scorpius was turning nine years old today and she could swear he grew another inch just in the past month… He will be as tall as she was in a few years and she would once again be the dwarf in the household. After recovering from the bout of dragon pox, they wanted to make every effort to make his birthday special, so Draco was taking him to muggle London for the children's Pokemon convention and for a trip to the library to pick up some more books on Celts, his new historical focus.

Hermione was in the meantime planning a small party for the boy and his first year friends at the castle to enjoy at the end of the day. She was however quite tired after being so busy looking after Scorp, so she was planning to rest for a few hours before setting up for tonight. At least the cake was already baked and balloons were arranged so she had little to follow up on.

"Thank you for getting him ready," Draco came in, rolling the sleeves of his jumper up to his forearms before pulling her into his body for a quick kiss.

Hermione hummed at the affectionate gesture, holding onto him a moment before letting them both go. "I hope you have a great time, and I expect to see loads of pictures," she handed Draco a muggle disposable camera to add to the growing collage of photos on the living room wall.

"Promise," Draco winked rakishly and stole one last kiss before ushering a bouncing and waving Scorp through the floo to Diagon Alley.

Hermione couldn't help the affectionate smile blossoming on her lips before tidying up a bit in the boys' quarters and heading back to hers. Perhaps in a while they may want to get the larger family suite to combine their quarters, but for now, as they were only across the hallway, this suited them just fine.

She enjoyed a lovely hot bath before putting on her favourite burgundy wrap dress and checking on the party preparations. Everything was in place, the balloons and table were all set in one of the smaller dining halls on the third floor, and the elves reassured her that the main cake shaped like a Viking boat was all prepared and they were nearly done with the food preparation. She made sure to arrange all of Scorp's presents on the spare table in the room and with a few hefty charms added a trampoline, and a 'Viking obstacle course' as the sign read, designed for the boys to chase around and feel like small warriors in training. She could already hear the squeal of excitement from Scorp in her mind.

Party preparation done, she headed back to her room and prepared some nibbles and a large pot of tea, just in time for the double knock on the door. It has been three long weeks since they managed to find time to sit down and catch up for longer than two minutes with all their obligations.

"Come in," she welcomed the two women, exchanging kisses and hugs before they settled in their favourite spots on the sofa and in the armchairs, curling up by the fire since the castle was still draughty this early in the spring.

"How is little Scorpius? All healed and ready for his party?" Hannah asked as she accepted a steaming cup of tea just as she liked it, with plenty of milk and sugar.

"He is running around again, and very excited for today. Draco took him to London to the library and a Pokemon convention. He is very proud of his card collection," she chuckled. "I fear we may have a budding dragon tamer on our hands. He speaks of nothing but his favourite Pokemon which is a Charmander, and reads about Celts and dragon fairytales," she sighed and served Astrid's tea before pouring her own cup and sitting down.

"Better start on a lifelong stash of burn salve," Hannah teased, humming in delight at the tea and reaching for a delicious looking truffle.

"Thank you for the emotional support," Hermione deadpanned, making Astrid snort inelegantly for a change.

"Ignore our grumpy friend here, she is still getting no sleep," Astrid poked at the other redhead who promptly stuck her tongue out at her in a very mature display of disagreement.

"Speaking of getting no sleep, how is the romance with one Miss Susan?" Hermione grinned over her tea, noticing the light blush on Astrid's cheeks.

"Well," she began, toying with the edge of her cashmere jumper. "She is divine, so shy but she has more fire than I thought at first, which is…magnifique," she admitted, making her companions chuckle. "Mais, she invited me to meet her parents and I don't know whether they will like me," she admitted, clearly nervous.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal to be nervous. If Draco's parents were alive, they would likely disinherit him, or try to threaten or blackmail me to leave him so he can marry within his social strata," Hermione shrugged, no longer bothered by the bigotry of the upper classes. "Susan's parents are muggles, they may be a bit surprised but from what I hear they are neither conservative, nor scared of the wizarding world. Just be yourself, and I am sure they will love you in no time," she offered in reassurance.

"Should I know anything before I go visit? About muggles I mean," Astrid asked, though she felt she could transfer between the two worlds fairly well.

Hermione chuckled and picked up some grapes to nibble on. "That would be a question for the resident muggle studies teacher," she winked, making Astrid groan.

"Very helpful," she tutted sardonically and sipped her Earl Grey morosely.

"You'll be just fine," Hermione reassured despite Hannah's snickering at Astrid's predicament.

"Hmm these truffles are delicious. I find I've had a particularly sweet tooth and craving for caramel the past couple of weeks," she mused, waiting for the penny to drop.

Of course she could rely on the ever-observant Hermione to pick up on his first. "A particular craving, you say?" she asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Indeed," Hannah replied in kind.

"And if I were to offer you some of the delicious Pinot Grigio currently chilling in my cupboard?" she asked.

"Well, I would have to decline. Sadly I won't be able to partake in wine on our wine evenings for a few months," she confirmed, a spark of happiness in her eyes.

"You are with bébé," Astrid clicked on and they smothered the Hufflepuff with hugs and kisses of congratulations before Hermione popped down to the kitchens to ask for some of their delicious chocolate cupcakes to celebrate with.

"You'll see, it will be you this time next year," Hannah pointed at Hermione.

The brunette saddened a bit, knowing it was unlikely she would get pregnant due to the damage she sustained in the war, but Scorpius was plenty to handle by himself. "I am in no rush, we are contented as we are," she smiled.

She remembered Draco's parting smile and the affection in his eyes as he kissed her this morning over breakfast, and knew that every word of that sentence was true. They were happy as they were, and she looked forward to the coming months and hopefully years of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**2nd May 2009**

_"Where is Harry Potter?" the sing song whisper permeated the roar of blood in her ears, the foul breath caressed the soft skin of her ear and cheek, making her turn away from the crazy witch with a soft sob._

_Long sharp nails dug into her chin as her face was wretched back until all that filled her vision was a mass of black curls and those dark eyes, full of madness, hatred, and blood-thirst. "You will look at me when I speak with you, filthy little mud blood," she spat in the brunette's face and got up, circling her weakened prey._

_They've been at it for three hours and Hermione felt her body growing weak, her right leg developing a soft tremor where the muscle was overtaxed. She could deal with the slapping, spitting and choking. But the excruciating pain of the unforgivable curse was wearing her down, as the witch casting it relished in her pain, making the curse all the more painful. She would never betray Harry consciously but worried her mind would give out before she could stop herself from betraying her friends._

_No. She would rather die, and if that is what her fate was to be, she will. But for now, she needed to stay focused, she needed to keep fighting the pain-_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_An agonised scream tore through her parted lips as molten lava spread through her veins and every muscle in her body tightened._

Hermione bolted upright in the bed, the echo of her scream still present in her bedroom, torn from her lips with the memory of her torturer. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and she was soaked with sweat, her heavy curls adding to her already cruel headache. Eleven years and she could still remember it vividly, as if it happened yesterday.

After she managed to calm herself somewhat, she got out of bed and peeled off the sweat-soaked t-shirt and knickers she had worn to bed before drawing a hot bath and getting in to soak the aching muscles. As she leaned to grab her arnica bath milk to relax her aching hip, she noticed blood colouring the water and realised that it wasn't an early visit from her monthly cycle but rather the cursed 'Mudblood' carved into her flesh that was bleeding heavily at the memory of the one who inflicted it and the pain she underwent to protect them all.

It stung and she felt the urge to scratch it until it came off her skin, like she used to for the first year after the war when the nightmares were the worst. She restrained herself this time and added the bath milk to the tub before submerging her hair as well to give it a soak from the sticky beads of sweat that gathered on her scalp. She could already feel the headache pulsing strongly in her temples and knew today was going to be painful for many of her generation who continued to relive their nightmares and losses.

* * *

"Mimi!" Scorp bounded up to her to give her a hug as she set down her sorting cart and gave him a small squeeze, wincing slightly at the pain it cost her.

"Hey, you studying today?" she asked, wondering why the boy was in the library instead of with his friends. It was a Saturday afterall and the weather was admittedly beautiful outside.

She avoided it like the plague, the bright sunshine making her headache worse. She just hoped it wouldn't develop into a migraine…

"Everyone is out by the lake," he shrugged. "I wanted to read here with you," he explained, looking at the nearly deserted library.

It was true. Most students were just hanging around and soaking in the sunshine for another two weeks before their exams began, while the upper years were furiously preparing for their N.E.W.T.s by practicing outside or in the dungeons at Draco's revision classes.

"Why don't you grab a seat and call for some lemonade?" she suggested with a small, tired smile and watched him head off to do his reading.

She sighed at the silence once more and made sure to file all the returns before sitting down at her desk to do the inventory which she always did this time of the year, and prepared some reminder memos for students who were particularly tardy with their book returns.

She jumped slightly in her seat when Scorp began talking to her, his voice raised slightly to cover the small distance between his desk and her table a few feet away. "Did you know that the Greeks called Celts the Keltoi, meaning 'the barbarian'? And it was adapted by the Romans?" he began, going over the two pages he just read and sharing some of the amazing facts with her.

"And they migrated here, to Britain. Were Celts magical?" he continued his excited musings.

"Scorp," she rasped slightly before clearing her throat, her head pounding at how loudly his voice echoed around them and in her aching head.

"Were druids Celts? Were they really magical? I always wondered whether it was folk tales or they were really so powerful. Were the Hogwarts founders druids? Wasn't one of them Welsh and one Irish?" he continued however, not having hear her.

"Scorp, please-" she began but he still didn't hear her protestations.

"And did you know that the Irish Gaelic is the oldest version of-"

"Enough!" Hermione suddenly cut through his words loudly enough to make the library still completely, the few students that were scattered around immediately freezing at the slight shiver in the magical energy in the library.

Everyone sat still for a beat, shocked at the usually kind and calm Librarian raising her voice like that. Scorpius stopped speaking immediately and flinched at the loud word directed at him.

Did his Mimi not want to hear about Celts? But she bought him his library pass so he could read this! Was she becoming tired of listening to him like his mother? All these questions were whirling through his head as his bottom lip began to tremble involuntarily. His mother used to speak to him this way….

Hermione took a deep, calming breath and lifted her pained eyes to look at Scorpius, immediately regretting raising her voice at him. "Scorp, I'm sorry, I-Scorpius!" she called after him, as he gave her no time or opportunity to explain and instead bolted from his seat straight out of the library.

Hermione hid her face in her hands and closed her eyes tiredly and now regretfully. She knew today would suck but she was an adult and she should have minded herself around Scorpius. Having seen the way he looked at her and the tears that were gathering in his eyes made her feel even worse.

Maybe she was not meant to be a good parent after all…

Her thoughts turned dark and she swallowed another pain relief potion that wouldn't work properly on this headache anyway, and just resolved herself to keeping to herself for the rest of the day for fear of doing even more damage to those she loved.

* * *

Hermione was soaking her aching body again in the bath, this time nursing a small glass of Firewhiskey, too tired for anything else. For the rest of the day she managed to avoid speaking to anyone else, even the students giving her a wide berth, the higher years learning that it was no good to disturb some of the teachers for the first week of May. It was a difficult time for many, some teachers, some students who lost their loved ones in the war, but it was an unspoken agreement at the castle that 2nd May was the day that everyone should just take it easy.

At least the annual Ministry balls in remembrance of the Second Wizarding War stopped after the 10th anniversary and she was no longer forced to attend or find a very convenient excuse. Sometimes she just fled the country for a long weekend to drown her sorrows and get a small change of scenery just to avoid Britain.

A soft groan of pain slipped her lips as she rubbed her tender temples somewhat, glad the potion she took earlier was starting to work.

Her earlier outburst kept replaying in her mind and she didn't know if this evening was the right time to go and apologise to Scorp. She suspected he was going to close off a bit after the way she spoke to him earlier, and may even refuse to see her. She wasn't sure she was in a good enough state of mind to try and address this anyway. Tomorrow, she told herself firmly, knowing she will be a bit more recovered, level headed, and will be able to apologise and work to gain Scorp's trust back.

Her wards shuddered slightly and let her know that someone with the permission to enter has just come in through the door and locked it. The brunette closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the magic that was not hers and easily identifying it as Draco's. His footsteps were silent but she could feel his presence as he made his way to the bathroom where he saw the gentle candlelight and knocked lightly, just in case she was dozing.

"Come in, Dray," she invited in a soft voice, pulling her knees up to her chest in the milky water to hug herself, tired and worried that he would be angry with her as well.

Draco stepped in and paused in the doorway at the sight of her. He could smell the arnica before he even opened the door, and could see how tired and drawn her features were. Pain was glistening in her large whiskey eyes, the heavy bun of abundant curls at the top of her head messy.

Looking at her, the blond knew her day went about as well as his. Three melted cauldrons, 100 points at least taken from several of the houses, a pounding headache and a crying Scorpius. So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of and began stripping to join her in the bath.

Hermione was surprised that he wasn't shouting at her for how she talked to Scorpius, merely stood there and regarded her quietly. When he began stripping, she added some more hot water to the bathtub and summoned a tumblr, silently offering him a drink.

He nodded to the bottle while he folded his clothes into the laundry basket and stepped in behind her, stretching his long legs around her small frame before wrapping his arms around her aching form gently to pull her into his lap.

She suppressed a small noise of discomfort but allowed herself to lean into his warmth and close her eyes for a moment, soaking in the comfort his embrace provided.

"I have a comfrey ointment enhanced for combat injuries. I'll help you put some on in the morning," he said softly near her ear, his lips landing on her wet shoulder with a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," she hummed softly. "Was your day as dreadful as mine?" she asked after a moment, feeling his tense muscles beginning to relax in the hot water beneath her.

"I stopped myself short of telling Miss Stevens that she should reconsider taking Potions for her O.W.L subject next year," he sighed and took a hefty gulp from his tumblr with a shudder at the burn in his throat.

"I wish I had stopped myself short of raising my voice at Scorp today," Hermione whispered tiredly, her throat tight and she realised she was on the verge of tears.

Draco set his glass down and wrapped both his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked, wanting to hear her side of it.

When Scorpius flew into their quarters and held onto him tightly while he sobbed, he was worried sick about what happened to him. First he wouldn't talk about it, then cried some more, and finally he was able to learn that Hermione shouted at him and that he was worried she didn't want him around anymore like his mother. Draco knew this was unlike her and knowing what kind of a day it was, he reassured his son the best he could that Hermione still loved him very much. The boy was however a bit insecure and morose still, before asking to go stay with his friends, clearly in no mood for adults.

Draco wasn't sure it was a good idea in his current state but then perhaps staying with his friends would let him process the fight a bit better and it gave him time to check in on his partner. And he was right to do so, knowing they were both a bloody state today.

Hermione sniffled slightly before curling into him tighter as he held her gently but reassuringly. "I just…I don't know what happened, I just lost it," she began explaining. "I've had a horrible headache all day and the library was so quiet. And when he settled a few feet away at his usual desk, I went to work at my table on the inventory but then he began talking excitedly…and you know how he gets, he reads a page and his stream of consciousness flows into his questions and musings…and he was talking so loudly and I tried to ask twice if he would just speak quieter but he didn't hear me," she took in a shuddering breath and took another sip from the glass.

"And I just lost it," she looked up at him, grimacing regretfully. "I just lost it… I know, I shouldn't have, but I just wanted him to stop talking, especially so loudly. So I raised my voice to say enough and he just bolted," she sighed tiredly. "I wanted to apologise and explain but the look he gave me…I know I hurt him and made him self-conscious. I don't want to hurt his trust in me, but I just could't handle today…" she admitted, a small sob escaping her. "I suck at this, Dray," she added before curling up in his arms, her frame trembling as heavy tears joined the water in the bathtub.

Draco only held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls and forehead. "You don't suck at it at all. Scorp loves you and you are incredible with him. Trust me, as someone who saw his birth mother discard him and treat him as nuisance, I can tell the difference. You just had a bad day and his exuberance got to you. Trust me, I have my days," he sighed tiredly and leaned his cheek against her head, closing his eyes for a moment while she calmed down.

"But I shouldn't have raised my voice at him," she said softly, equally tired.

"No parent is perfect and every child can be trying. The fact that you only just had a small miscommunication doesn't mean you suck at this, or that it's irreparable," he reasoned with her. "Scorp is a smart boy. We can hash it all out in the morning. For now, let's go to bed, I'm as exhausted as you are," he proposed, pulling her chin up to look if she had stopped crying.

Her eyes were a bit puffy and her freckles stood on her nose, her eyes swirling with emotions, and yet all he wanted was to just crawl into bed with her and hold her, to give them both peace.

"Come, let's get to bed," he gently encouraged her to get up and followed her out of the bath, helping her dry off. He could see the tremor in her right hip and thigh muscles, guessing it was permanent damage from the torture by his aunt.

Applying the ointment took little time and once they made sure the quarters were sealed, they climbed into bed as they were, curling up together to feel each other's warmth and naked skin. Draco pulled her close against his chest and breathed in her scent at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The unmistakeable scent of human warmth, arnica and camomile from her shampoo. He loved that smell. And with that last thought he was asleep, holding the already snoozing brunette close.

* * *

She felt like she could vomit any minute now but managed to calm down as she tied the sash of her navy wrap dress. Draco offered her a supportive smile but she was too nervous to reply with more than a small smile that turned into a grimace. She survived a bloody war but the prospect of little Scorpius withdrawing from her and rejecting her was more scary than those memories right now.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," Draco coaxed gently. He knew his son and the love he held for Hermione very well. She has been more of a mother to him in the past few months than his actual birthmother ever was during the years of their marriage. He had no doubt that this will be resolved swiftly.

They headed back to the Malfoy quarters and Draco went down to the Slytherin common room to retrieve him. Hermione was too nervous to just stand around, so she tidied a bit and called for the elves to bring them their Sunday brunch to the room instead to have it privately. It only took a few moments and she was clutching a hot cup of tea, sipping it slowly and breathing in between to calm herself.

When her two favourite boys returned, she set her cup down to give them her full attention. Scorp looked a bit tired but was dressed and clutching his pyjamas and the latest book in his hand. A book they picked together just a few days ago when she took him to London to the library and for some ice cream in the park. The moment he saw her, his bottom lip began trembling again and he stopped where he stood, looking at her a bit uncertainly.

Hermione walked around the table and crouched down on one knee to be more level with him. "I am so sorry for raising my voice at you. Yesterday was a bad day for me and I hope you can forgive me?" she asked, chewing a hole in her bottom lip as she waited to hear his verdict.

He moved so fast she thought Scorp's idol should have been the Flash instead of Spiderman, but nonetheless she had an armful of the little blond boy, holding onto her for dear life, his form shuddering as he cried, letting out the emotions pent up within him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, little love," Hermione held him tight, rubbing his little back to soothe him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I can't wait to hear what you learned in your new book on the Celts," she promised as he wiped his eyes with his fist.

"You didn't want to yesterday. I thought you didn't want me around, like mother…" he said with a little hiccup from crying.

"You listen to me now, Scorpius," she held his arms gently and made sure he was looking at her as she talked to him. "I will always want you to be around. I will always try my best to find time to spend with you. You are always welcome in the library. And I will not make you a promise that I know I could break. All this I promise you and you never have to doubt," she said clearly and earnestly, knowing the boy was bright enough to understand she meant every word.

He hesitated only for a moment before nodding and hugging her tightly once more. She squeezed him tight in return and kissed his soft blond hair. "I promise," she repeated again as he clung to her.

"Love you, Mimi," he sniffled into her neck.

She smiled fondly, blinking away the moisture from her eyes. "I love you too, little love," she kissed his forehead again and leaned back to offer him an encouraging smile. "Now, how about we have our Sunday brunch and you tell us all about your new book?" she suggested and he nodded, blowing his nose on the offered tissue before heading for the table to sit down.

Draco stepped over to the woman he now proudly called his partner and leaned down to kiss her gently. He didn't repeat the words his own son said a moment earlier, but Hermione saw them anyway in the way he looked at her and she offered a loving smile, cupping his shaved cheek to caress a sharp cheekbone. He pecked her lips once more before they joined Scorpius at the table to have some delicious brunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**26th June 2009**

Hermione smoothed down her beautiful burgundy summer robes, ready for this evening. It was the night of the End of Year feast for the 2008/2009 school year, and she was sad to see some of her favourite students and book club attendees leave. Her consolation was that they were all so very talented and off to great adventures. Once the students left, oftentimes the staff didn't hear from them, but Hermione kept correspondence with a few of the alumni, enjoying hearing about their successes and forever trading booking suggestions and references. And she knew that at least three of the students leaving this year would be sending her a letter come September to let her know how they're settling into life outside school.

"You look radiant as ever, sweetheart," Draco stepped into her bedroom and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her fragrant neck.

"As do you," she smiled at his elegant charcoal grey robes and tie. "How did I get so lucky?" she teased with a grin, lacing their fingers atop her waist.

Draco raised a brow at her in the mirror. "I thought that was obvious, what is not to love?" he snickered and avoided her elbow to the ribs by turning her around and claiming a cheeky kiss. He was about to say something else as well but-

"Praawwr," Simone glared at him from the bed. Until now she was resting peacefully with her human puttering about and now her human's mate was here and they were disturbing her nap.

"She is such a grumpy puss every time I come here," Draco muttered and Simone's unimpressed glare only intensified and she left our a soft warning meow.

Hermione smacked his arm lightly. "She can understand what you're saying and of course she is unimpressed, you are interrupting her 20 hours of daily sleep," she ushered him out before leaning down to pet her familiar who purred at her human's attention, and then swiftly heading down with her partner to the Great Hall for the last feast.

This year the house cup went to Slytherin, a fact Draco was beaming about of course, proud of his snakes and their Quidditch team for such an excellent performance, rising above all other houses with at least a hundred points spare! They waved to Scoprius who was sitting with the first years at the Slytherin table before turning to listen to the aged Headmistress.

"Congratulations to Slytherin house on winning the House cup this year," she began but applause form the Slytherin table erupted for a few moments, so she waited for them to settle down before continuing. "On behalf of all of us," she waved along the length of the table, "we wish you a lovely summer holiday and look forward to seeing you all again in September. To our new alumni," she smiled warmly at the Gryffindor 7th years who were sitting right in front of her, "the end of your journey here is a beginning of your journey in the greater world. You will always be welcome to return to Hogwarts, whether you wish to one day teach young minds as you once learned, or if you are seeking sanctuary," she said proudly. "Enjoy your meal," she sat back down to a loud applause from all the students and the staff.

"It always makes me a wee bit emotional," she said softly to Hermione who was seated beside her.

"You and me both," the brunette admitted and squeezed her soft, wrinkled hand in a companionable gesture before their plates filled with food and they tucked in.

"So, your first year at Hogwarts as a teacher is done," Hermione turned to look at the blond seated beside her. "What was your peak and your lowest point?" she asked, reflecting silently on her own year as well.

"You don't make the choice easy with so many peaks," he winked rakishly at her, making her chuckle. "I think my peak has been all my seventh years passing their potions N.E.W.T.s with and E or higher," he admitted. "Though, a personal peak was definitely around Christmas time," he grinned, but his eyes radiated the affection he held for her.

"And your lowest?" Hermione asked, wondering what his was. She knew she had a couple herself.

Draco considered it for a moment while he chewed the delicious buttery potatoes. "I think the low of every year is at the beginning of May," he admitted, to which she nodded, completely agreeing with him on that one. "But otherwise Scorp's dragon pox, I guess. I'm glad he had them and is done with it, but he did worry me for a couple of days with how ill he was," he admitted softly to not be overheard.

Hermione squeezed his thigh supportively under the table before reaching for her wine and resuming eating.

"What about your peak?" he asked, wondering whether it would be similar to his.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Christmas was certainly my favourite part of the year," she agreed but then continued on, "but I must say that our training sessions have also been something I've enjoyed doing," she reflected, glad they were still training together nearly every week, and now that the weather was suitable for running did that as well.

Hannah who overheard them talking smiled fondly down at her rounded belly, already showing at just over 5 months into her pregnancy. "We've just had the scan and I didn't think I could be more in love than I already was. I was wrong," she admitted to the couple, looking forward to welcoming a little girl into the world, for Archie to have a little sister.

"What about you, Minerva?" Hermione asked, noticing the Scottish matriarch was looking out over the chattering students.

Minerva took a sip from her wine as she contemplated the question. "I must say this year was exceptionally successful for our students, but more so for our staff," she smiled warmly at the bright young woman who went through so much to become the person she was today. Her gaze flicked to Neville and Hannah, and Astrid and Susan who were sharing a laugh at Gryffindor first years fighting over dessert. "Exceptional indeed," she said proudly.

"Now now, I hope your eyes won't start twinkling or I shall have to suspect you've been talking to Dumbledore's portrait too much," Hermione teased fondly as saluted each other with their wine glasses, celebrating another year of success at Hogwarts.

After the feast, the elves removed the tables to allow for the students to network with their teachers, the last chance to do so before graduations in the morning and everyone leaving for the summer holidays in the afternoon. Hermione received flowers, chocolates, collected mail addresses from her students and said goodbye to all her favourites with a warm hug, making sure they all knew how proud their teachers were of them.

She usually attended graduations but they decided this year to go on a holiday a bit early and Draco booked the international portkey for ten o'clock in the morning, so she had packing to do and they would be leaving just as the graduation started.

After saying her goodbyes, Hermione headed up to her quarters and looked around the nearly packed space, ready to be freed up for someone else next year. They made the decision to join their quarters as a family for the next academic year and though it was sad to pack up many years of her life in here, she still looked forward to making the move in with Draco and Scorpius. And what better way to celebrate the end of an era than by having one last ladies evening before they took a break from seeing each other for six weeks. They talked well into the evening, finally calling it a night just before midnight. Astrid and Susan were going to France for a month to travel and meet Astrid's parents, Minerva was going to see her brother down in Wales for a couple of weeks before visiting with Poppy, and Hannah, beaming with happiness, planned to come up with a whole list of baby names on their holiday traveling through Spain in search of sunshine for herself and some rare plants for Neville.

"I promise to write once we have it down to top three options," Hannah beamed as they exchanged the last hug and all the women went back to their respective quarters.

Hermione tidied up and levitated her packed suitcase through to the Malfoy quarters as quietly as possible to not wake Scorpius who was already asleep. She tidied up Scorp's toys and headed for the bedroom, dropping her robes and dress in the laundry basket in the bathroom before slipping into the bedroom quietly just in her underwear.

Draco was still up, reading in bed and waiting for her to join him with a tired smile. "Hey, how was your ladies night?" he asked, watching her appreciatively as she got ready for bed.

She hung the lacy bra up to wear it the next day and picked up her lotion, rubbing just a bit of the gentle moisturiser under her bouncy breasts and around her torso where the imprint of the bra remained on her skin. "It was good to have that final catch up in my old quarters. A part of me will miss them for a while," she admitted, reaching under her pillow to pick up the grey cotton nightie she wore to bed.

Draco however grasped her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed and into his arms as she was, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his bare chest. "Are you sure you don't want to keep them?" he asked, long fingers caressing her soft side all the way down to her thigh which she wrapped around his waist at his invitation.

Hermione shook her head. "Minerva is happy for us to make an extension for my office where I can display all my books and have the ladies around. It makes sense that way, so if Scorp needs anything, he can find me much easier," she reasoned, reaching up to card her fingers through his soft silvery locks and to pull him closer.

"And what if Draco needs something?" he asked with a grin and claimed her lips before she could come back with a smart-ass response.

Hermione reached out her arm and felt around a bit for her wand before casting a hasty locking and silencing charms on the door, and a quick contraceptive charm on her belly just in case. That done she chucked it on the table, making the wand clatter over the surface but she couldn't care less as she could finally return her hand to the blond's firm shoulders to pull him closer.

"Ah-ah," Draco tutted and headed south of her neck, toying with the bouncy breasts and sucking on her nipples just as she liked before placing kisses over her stomach, heading for the simple cotton knickers she was still wearing. "Looking forward to our holiday in Italy?" he drawled as he slowly removed the underwear, teasing her patience now.

"Hmm?" she asked, first a bit unfocused before she registered his question. "Oh yes, I can't wait to see the villa and read in the sun," she grinned before a soft groan was torn from her when he spread her thighs.

"Good, I look forward to giving you a tour of the villa, and some of its ceilings," he muttered cheekily before diving in.

Hermione managed a choked laugh before she was way too distracted to reply. Their holidays were certainly starting in a very pleasant way, but it felt more like the start of the rest of her life than anything else.

* * *

**AN: That's it, folks! Only the epilogue left - find out how the couple has done for themselves 15 years later next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**15 YEARS LATER**

Hermione closed the latest Jo Nesbo novel, finally having got round to it after the last few hectic months. She was careful not to leave a mark on the crisp pages with her burgundy nail polish, and pulled the bookmark out, sticking it straight into a battered, leather-bound copy of Shakespeare's complete works. Having read something new, it was now that time again for her to read some of her favourites. It was the simple joys of re-reading a well-loved text that always made her relax the most.

Algarve, southernmost region of Portugal, was a stunning blend of beaches, golf courses, nature reserves, little ancient fishing villages and fascinating Roman ruins. They loved to travel but this was their first time in Portugal and they made sure to reserve 12 days in this paradise. Hermione had already scoured the local historical sites in the first two days of the trip and decided to take it easy this day and just enjoy some sunshine, sea, and her book. Thankfully she had great company in Scorpius' lovely wife, Marcella, who was just as excited to do the tours as she was.

Hermione took to the young woman near immediately, their personalities so similar. She was very proud of Scorpius for meeting his match and knowing when to work hard to keep it. He grew up into a handsome young man. They had a few years of him being a moody teenager but he was always so well-behaved that when he began testing their boundaries and dating a bit more than was perhaps advisable with his workload, they were prepared for it and knew how to make sure he still came out of Hogwarts with excellent grades and ready for the world. And he never disappointed them once, immediately taking on an apprenticeship and working his way into the business sector.

Scorpius took over Malfoy industries at the age of 22, as Draco had no inclination to do so and left it to hired management to look after for years. He did however make sure to mentor his son as his father had and watched him blossom and take responsibility firmly in hand. It was that year he met Marcella on a holiday in Florence, the lovely young woman immediately igniting a spark within him when he met her in her work as one of the guides at the Uffizi. They got on like house on fire and less than a year later, Hermione was proud to lead Scorpius down the aisle to wait for his lovely bride, as any proud mother would.

That thought made her smile. It took a couple of years to finalise the paperwork but once her and Draco were married, Hermione sat Scorpius down to explain and ask he would want to be her son officially. He was then a little first year and despite having her in his life for a few years then, he still held onto her tight as he called her mama for the first time. And when Marcella became their daughter by marriage, Hermione welcomed her with open arms and encouraged her to call them mum and dad, as she had none herself. It was this fact as well that endeared the strong young woman to Hermione, having lost her parents young and knowing the pain and strength it required to just keep going and living life to the fullest while missing them.

Hermione could feel the sun gaining in intensity and see her skin already becoming golden before her very eyes. Reaching for the high factor sun spray, she began rubbing the oil-based droplets into her skin. She made sure to rub some into her belly, smiling softly at the bit of loose skin peaking over her high-waist bikini bottoms.

Her body wasn't what it used to be when she was younger, but she was happy nonetheless. After giving birth to their daughter Sabine 13 years ago, she fell into postpartum depression and didn't feel right in her body for a while. Draco had been supportive through the whole episode but she knew it strained their relationship for a few years. She managed to find her footing once more and decided to embrace the wrinkles, the loose skin on her stomach that never quite was the same again, the breasts that were more bouncy than perky these days, and the greys that began appearing in her hair like mushrooms after rain. She was turning 45 in a couple of months and still felt beautiful, especially when her husband looked at her like she was an absolute goddess.

"Would you mind getting my back, mum?" Marcella asked her, clearly having the same idea as her mother-in-law.

Hermione motioned for her to pin her lustrous dark locks up and gently applied the lotion to her soft back, smiling at the curvy young woman. Scorpius definitely took after his father in his taste for women, she mused with amusement. Speak of the devil…

"How are my two favourite ladies?" he grinned rakishly, handing each of them a small paper cup with a large dollop of ice cream.

"Please tell me it's pistachio," Hermione groaned as she took a small mouthful and indeed the delicious nutty flavour blossomed over her tongue. "Thank you, Scorp," she patted his cheek in thanks and scooted back on her lounge chair to enjoy the small dessert. They always had large breakfast, took some fruit and other nibbles with them to the beach and then had an at least two hour long dinner at the end of the day. That was their way on holidays and Hermione enjoyed it greatly, especially as it allowed for her to have these small treats during the day.

"My pleasure. And chocolate for my beloved," he leaned down to steal a kiss from his beaming wife before sitting behind her to hold her while she enjoyed her ice cream.

"Have you seen your father?" Hermione asked curiously, missing his presence as it felt like he left her side quite a while ago.

"I think he said something about popping up to the villa?" Scorpius shrugged.

Hermione finished her ice cream, put her books into her beach bag and tied the sarong around herself before finding her wand. "I'll go and check on him, you two lovebirds enjoy the beach," she offered before looking around to make sure they were still shielded from the muggles and disapparating on the spot.

"Well played," Marcella grinned at her husband, offering him the last mouthful of the delicious desert.

"What can I say, I'm a crowd pleaser," he winked and chased her down the beach into the beautiful azure water.

Hermione appeared at the door of their villa and walked in, listening out for her husband but the place was very quiet. She frowned and made sure to spell away any sand from her feet before she patted barefoot up the stairs to their room.

She was surprised to find the man she was looking for asleep on their bed in his swimming short, completely out for the count. She smiled at the beautiful flowers set on her night table and read the note attached to it.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,_   
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_   
_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_   
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_   
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:_   
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_   
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._   
_If this be error and upon me proved,_   
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

15 Years and counting…. All my love, D xx

Hermione recognised it immediately as Shakespeare's Sonnet 116, one that was always bookmarked in the old copy of his works sitting in the beach bag beside their bed. It was a tradition, a bouquet of flowers for each year of being together. She always dried the flowers and hung them around the house or made tea from the herbs he always included with the flowers.

She didn't want to disturb her husband, knowing just how exhausted he was when he fell asleep instead of surprising her. They both were to be honest. After a few more years at Hogwarts, they both craved change so Hermione decided to become a lecturer at the London University of Magick, where she taught the complexity of ancient runes in relation to magic, the nature of traditional magicks, and a couple of modules on curation of collections and library management. Being a lecturer was exhausting work but it allowed her to contribute and lead on research, mentor young witches and wizards and inspire them for their future, and it was the most rewarding work she ever did.

Draco decided to take a position Kingsley readily offered to him once he found out the Potions Master was looking for a change. They needed a new head of Research and Potion Development at the Department of Mysteries, so Draco ended up working long hours managing a whole department as well as his own research and experiments. They were a very busy couple, and having Sabine threw even more responsibilities into the mix but with the support of their friends, whom also became family over the years, they were managing to fit in time for themselves. They did need this holiday though, as they were both exhausted at the end of June, so Draco arranged this villa with a friend of his and they invited Scorpius and Marcella who were only too happy to join their parents at this beautiful destination.

She headed downstairs and was just making herself a cup of tea when Sabine came in through their private door, looking bright and tan, her nose already peeling after having burnt it the first day here. "Mum, you won't believe the amazing shop I found," she grinned and set down her shoulder bag, revealing the lovely Canon DSLR camera Hermione bought her a year ago when she expressed a serious interest in photography. "They had an incredible range of vintage and modern Polaroid cameras so I bough one and some film with my left over birthday money," she showed her the hard leather case proudly and the new model of Polaroid Originals 9008. "I can't wait to show Auntie Astrid," she beamed.

Hermione chuckled and kissed her forehead before pouring her daughter some lemonade. "I'm glad you're enjoying exploring this area. Did you take any photos at the beach or are you focusing on the landscape right now?" she asked.

"Landscape, but tomorrow I want to have a day at the beach and capture humanity at it's most relaxed," she chuckled and grabbed the glass for her mum, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek before heading for her downstairs bedroom around the corner to change into her swimsuit for a couple of hours at the pool.

Hermione chuckled fondly after her. While Scorpius most definitely resembled Draco, her had Astoria's gentle eyes. And despite looking like his father, he ended up sorted into Ravenclaw for his thirst for knowledge encouraged by Hermione, and his gentle nature. In the case of Sabine, she looked just like her mother with her wild blond curls, button nose and freckles, but her eyes were her father's sharp grey and full of intelligence and passion. No wonder their daughter ended up sorted into Slytherin. Being so similar in nature to him, she tended to argue with her dad a bit more than she did with Hermione, but that was to be taken for granted now that she was entering her teenage years.

She grabbed her cup of tea and headed back upstairs to their bedroom to sit beside her sleeping husband, and opened her book to a single word. Othello. She smiled fondly, the play making her think of Astrid who dragged her to Paris for a long weekend a few years back to see the play performed by a very talented amateur theatre company. After a few years of teaching at Hogwarts and her break up with Susan, Astrid accepted the position as the Headmistress of Beauxbatons after Madame Maxime retired. It was a demanding job but Astrid always found the time for an extensive social life full of arts, mentoring and patronage for young ambitions ladies that attended her school. She was know as _Madame Pie_ , which translated in English to Madame Magpie, as she always spotted the brightest stars, artists, philosophers and entrepreneurs. They stayed in regular touch and Hermione was often invited to speak at Beauxbatons about surviving a war as a woman, her journey through education and the influencers on her life, to inspire the new students.

Hannah and Neville also kept in touch regularly, their Archie just about to start his 6th year. He most definitely picked up his mother's bubbly nature and his father's green fingers. He was currently at Beauxbatons for summer exchange school with his boyfriend, Louis Wesley. Hannah was ecstatic about his studious nature and Neville was quietly proud. They ended up calling their daughter Patrice after Hannah's great-grandmother, and she was just about to start her 4th year at Hogwarts, a much more quiet and gentle young lady with a love for runes and languages. They were good friends with Sabine despite being in different houses, and she was often around during the summer at their London townhouse. Life was not without its challenges but so far it was working out for them well.

Hermione immersed herself in the play, her heart reaching out to Desdemona and despite having read this many a time, Iago still made her shudder slightly, drawing too many parallels to the real people in her life during Hogwarts. A hand snaked over her thigh, but when she looked down, Draco just shifted to his other side and reached out for her on instinct rather than being awake. She couldn't help herself and reached down to card her fingers through his long silvery locks. After his divorce with Astoria, Draco had kept his hair just about past his chin, cutting off the length he grew during his marriage. He pulled it off easily at that age and Hermione did wonder if he would grow his hair once they married. She wasn't disappointed. The moment they spoke their vows, the hair cuts stopped and the trims began, keeping the hair healthy but still growing until it reached the top of his shoulder-blades. A part of her wondered if Draco would end up looking like Lucius when he was in his forties, but the softness of Narcissa's features kept him from turning into a copy of his father, and instead allow him to age gracefully, the long hair adding a touch of class and respectability instead. Her eyes traveled the length of his back and smiled at how kind the years have been to her husband. He was still tall, lean and toned from long working hours, weekly Quidditch games, and their now bi-weekly work out sessions with a good duel and close combat. They only really stopped while Hermione was pregnant and recovered from postpartum depression. They picked it up once again to connect as they used to when they first started dating, and it helped them get stronger together again.

A few laugh lines were now ingrained into the skin around his eyes and lips, but she only cherished them, knowing where those lines came from. She remembered her mum once showing her a picture of her dad and saying that it was a privilege to watch your partner age with you, because you knew the story behind every laugh, every stress line, every freckle, scar and stretch mark. And it was true, his body was like a map that she knew by touch and memory better than even her own sometimes.

"Has Iago planted the seed of doubt about Othello's beloved yet?" Draco asked sleepily, his fingers tightening on her thigh momentarily as he pulled himself closer and rested his cheek on her soft, dimpled thigh.

"How do you always know?" she chuckled fondly, leaning down to kiss his cheek, her hand reaching to gently scratch his back, knowing he was putty in her arms when she did that.

True to form he near purred, muscles momentarily tensing as he stretched before leaning into her touch. "You always start with Othello, you like Desdemona too much and Iago reminds you of Hogwarts. And you always finish with A Midsummer Night's Dream," he hummed, leaning down to nip her thigh, making her jump.

"That's it, no more scratches for you," she protested but barely had time to set her book down before she was pulled down into his arms and his lips found their way to hers.

"From women's eyes this doctrine I derive: they sparkle still the right Promethean fire; they are the books, the arts, the academes, that show, contain, and nourish all the world…." he proclaimed softly, looking into those beautiful laughing whiskey eyes of hers before claiming her lips again, relishing having the time to just hold her and rest with her without work, children, or other obligations hanging over their heads.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him as they kissed languidly, taking their time with each other, hands roaming familiar landscapes. When he broke off to kiss a path down her neck, she leaned her lips to his hair, breathing in his comforting scent. "I've missed you…" she admitted, the past few weeks especially hectic with the end of the academic year, marking dissertations and for Draco's research testing.

"As I've missed you," he dived in for another kiss to her sweet lips. "Sorry I fell asleep and didn't finish your surprise."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry for. Let's just stay in bed for the rest of the day, the children can occupy themselves," she suggested.

"I like that idea, Lady Malfoy," he grinned, relishing calling her that as often as possible.

And as she got lost in his touch, Hermione held no regret about the decision she made to trust that fates made their paths cross for a reason.

Fin.


End file.
